L'Infirmier
by ShannaRya
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy, célèbre romancière, doit recourir à une aide à domicile. Sa vie va radicalement changé à l'arrivée de Harry. En réalité, la dame, gravement malade, est en phase terminale et souhaite cacher ce secret à ses proches. Les deux vont alors se rapprocher petit à petit et créer un lien d'amitié qui inspirera Narcissa pour l'écriture d'un ultime roman... /Slash yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde :). Je suis ravi de revenir sur le site et vous faire lire ma toute nouvelle histoire. Je me suis inspiré de l'idée général d'un petit téléfilm passé il y a quelques semaines pour écrire ma fiction. Je me suis éclaté à l'écrire. Et celle-ci est plutôt bien avancée. Du coup, vous aurez très vite la suite.**

 **Cependant j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, pour ceux et celle qui lisent ma traduction "Le Jeu de la Baguette" j'ai décidé de mettre en suspend la traduction, après avoir eu un problème où j'ai perdu les deux chapitres suivants traduis. J'avais mis beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à les traduire et lorsque je les ai perdu, je n'ai plus eu la force de les retraduire. Je m'excuse auprès de vous.**

 **Mais j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira un temps soit peu. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, si il en reste.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **L'infirmier.**

 **Chapitre 1**

\- « Vite, vite dépêches-toi.

\- Oui, oui. Je fais aussi vite que je peux, souffla un homme, d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Oui, bien dépêches-toi quand même. J'entends une voiture approcher.

\- C'est bon. Tout est bien rangé, finit-il.

\- Très bien, va l'accueillir alors.

Un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années se dirigea vers la grande entrée d'une magnifique villa. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la lourde porte faite de bois, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme âgée d'au moins vingt-cinq ans ou un peu plus.

Avec un sourire, il lui pria d'entrée et de le suivre. Celle-ci avec le sourire, suivit l'homme à travers les nombreux corridors que comportait l'imposante maison. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte immense, où on distinguait un serpent fait d'argent ornait cette dernière.

Devant celle-ci, se trouvait une femme proprement apprêter. Elle portait une robe noire évasive, lui arrivant au genou, avec des souliers en cuir qui étincelaient à la lumière. Elle avait un joli visage fin et délicat. Ces cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon et attachés avec un ruban rouge. Ces yeux marron se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui suivait son mari. Lorsque celle-ci arriva près d'elle, elle lui prêta attention avant de la laisser entrer dans la pièce à côté.

\- « Bonjour. Nous vous attendions. Je vais vous conduire auprès de votre receveuse, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix ferme, avant de jeter un regard à son mari qui lui fit un sourire. « Bien, suivez-moi.

La jeune femme la suivit, après qu'elle ait ouvert la large porte.

Dans la pièce, se trouvait un homme noir, debout près d'un bureau, tenant dans ses mains une pochette. Il était grand et vêtu tout en finesse. Au vu de certains cheveux blancs qui ornaient le crâne de celui-ci, ce dernier ne devait pas dépasser les cinquantaines d'années.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et laisser passer la gouvernante ainsi que le rendez-vous. Il put enfin souffler de soulagement. La journée pouvait enfin commencer. La première infirmière pour le poste d'infirmière à domicile, venait enfin de se pointer. Ils pouvaient enfin commencer leur entretient.

\- Merci Pansy. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bien, s'exclama ladite Pansy.

Elle s'en alla, laissant derrière elle la jeune femme, toujours souriante.

\- Bien commençons. Je me présente. Je suis le docteur Marcus Zabini. C'est moi qui suis le dossier médicale de Madame Malfoy depuis son accident. Mais voyez-vous, elle a besoin d'une infirmière à domicile pour l'aider à prendre ses médicaments et prendre soin d'elle. Expliqua le docteur. Venez, avancez, lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme s'approcha et put enfin voir la dénommé Madame Malfoy assit sur l'un des canapés. Toujours souriante, elle s'assit sur le long canapé lorsque le docteur le fit signe de s'asseoir. Celui-ci s'installa face à elle.

Doucement, il se tourna vers la dame « Narcissa, voilà votre premier entretient. Je vais vous laisser discuter et...

\- Pas la peine, s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, lui coupant la parole. Je ne veux pas d'elle, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix froide en fixant son médecin droit dans les yeux.

\- Madame, je...

\- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler. Allez du vent. Sortez de chez moi, s'exprima-t-elle plus fortement en se retournant vers la jeune imprudente.

Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme se leva rageusement du canapé pour s'en aller, humiliée de s'être fait jeter et disputer comme une mal propre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur les deux personnes rencontrées plus tôt.

\- Au revoir, leur dit-elle rouge de colère avant de s'en aller.

\- Je vois. On raille, s'exclama l'homme.

\- Hum, hocha sa femme Pansy de la tête avant de railler le nom de la jeune femme de la liste qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. À la suivante, dit-elle alors.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure, que des jeunes femmes se succédèrent pour le poste d'infirmière à domicile et aucune d'entre elles n'avaient été retenue. Elles s'étaient toutes faite renvoyer de la même manière que la première ou presque. Certaines d'entre elles, étaient même ressortis en pleurant de la pièce. Pansy et son mari du nom de Théodore étaient désolés pour elles et peinés pour le médecin qui n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur la perle rare.

o00o00000o000

Une vieille Audi se gara devant une magnifique villa. Un jeune homme brun en ressortit, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Il darda de son regard vert émeraude la villa qui s'imposa devant lui. Avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le coffre de sa voiture et l'ouvrit pour prendre sa valise. Une fois sa valise en main. Il se dirigea conquérant vers la porte d'entrée.

Théodore ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte, pour tomber sur un jeune homme ayant pas plus de vingt-cinq ans aussi, qui se présenta à lui.

\- Bonjour, je suis...

\- Bonjour. Nous vous attendions, le coupa Théodore subitement. Venez.

\- Euh...bien, s'exclama surpris le jeune homme.

Ils prirent le chemin qui menait vers la pièce où se trouver la cause du rendez-vous. Le jeune homme regardait d'un air émerveillé les différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs de la bâtisse. Ils étaient tous magnifiques. Certains représentaient des personnes. Toutes blondes. Et dans certains, on retrouvait les mêmes personnages. Il pensa alors que c'était des portraits de famille. Mais quelle famille !

\- Ah enfin ! Mr...

\- Harry Potter.

\- Hum oui Mr Potter. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Le jeune homme suivit la femme. Elle le fit entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà un grand homme.

\- Bonjour, Mr...

\- Potter, finit le jeune homme.

\- Mr Potter. Je suis le docteur Zabini. Je suis le médecin qui suit Mme Malfoy. Approchez je vous prie et asseyez-vous.

\- Bien, accepta le jeune homme.

Il s'approcha et avant même qu'il s'asseye, la voix froide de Madame Malfoy s'éleva.

\- Hors de question.

\- Narcissa !

\- J'ai dit hors de question. C'est encore pire que les entretiens précédents. Un homme.

\- Et en quoi est-ce un problème que je sois un homme je vous prie ?, s'exclama Harry.

\- En plus de cela il ose me répondre. Petit impertinent.

\- Je veux juste comprendre en quoi cela est-il une gêne pour vous, du moment que mon travail sera de vous donner vos médicaments et de faire attention à vous. Mon travail n'est pas aussi différent que celui d'une femme. La différence est que je suis un homme oui, mais où est le problème, rajouta-t-il d'une voix forte.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un homme. C'est encore moi qui décide qui va m'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas en rejetant tout le monde que vous aller trouver quelqu'un pour vous occuper de vous.

\- Sortez de chez moi petit insolent, cria la dame.

\- Narcissa calmez-vous, calma le médecin. Il a raison. C'est le dernier entretient de la journée. Et puis si je regarde bien son curriculum vitae, ce jeune garçon est très compétent dans son domaine. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un au plus vite et vous le savez. Faite un effort. C'est moi qui vous le demande.

\- Très bien. Mais pas lui, s'entêta la dame. Tu l'as bien regardé.

\- Ça suffit, s'écria Harry. J'en ai assez entendu. Elle ne veut pas de moi . Très bien. Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps ici. Au revoir monsieur.

\- Non attendez, le hala le médecin tout en suivant le jeune homme qui était déjà suivi par Pansy et son mari après qu'il soit sorti de la pièce.

Narcissa laissa son médecin rattraper le jeune homme. Comme toutes les autres, elle l'avait fait fuir. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une personne pour s'occuper d'elle, lui donner son traitement. Elle en avait pourtant fait part à Marcus, mais celui-ci entêtait, ne l'avait pas écouté. Il voulait à tout prix qu'elle prenne ses médicaments, alors qu'elle, elle ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle en avait plus la force. Elle voulait laisser les cours des choses se faire.

Franchement le fait que le dernier rendez-vous avait été un homme n'était pas vraiment un problème. Elle voulait, comme toutes les autres, le voir s'enfuir. Cependant il avait été comme qui dirait un peu plus coriace. Ce gamin avait eu du répondant vis-à-vis d'elle. Bien qu'elle en fût impressionnée, elle ne l'avait pas montré, ne voulant pas lui donnée satisfaction. Après tout son but premier était de faire fuir toutes/s ses malheureuses/eux. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Marcus courir désespérément auprès du jeune homme, elle se dit que son plan était en train de tomber à l'eau.

Aucun doute même lorsqu'elle aperçut son médecin et le dénommé Harry revenir dans la salle, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Elle se repositionna sur son fauteuil et attendit la suite.

\- Bon, j'ai accepté l'offre du docteur Zabini. Je vais y mettre du mien et vous en ferez autant. D'accord, lui dit-il tout en lui tendant sa main.

Le regardant une minute suspicieusement, elle finit par abdiquer dans un soufflement. Elle lui serra la main en retour devant le sourire vainqueur de son médecin.

00ooo000000ooo00

\- Bonjour Mme Malfoy. C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce aujourd'hui, se prononça Harry en entrant dans la chambre de celle-ci, pour ensuite ouvrir les rideaux, laissant ainsi les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la pièce. Comment allez-vous ?, s'exclama Harry.

\- Aussi bien que peut l'être une vieille femme de mon âge.

\- Voyons. Ne dites pas cela. Vous avez encore du temps devant vous, lui sourit le jeune homme.

\- Si vous le dîtes, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Bien. Je vais vous aider à vous asseoir. Vous me paressez bien trop fatigué.

\- Que voulez-vous ? La vieillesse me gagne.

Harry aida Narcissa et se mettre assis sur le rebord du lit, avant de lui donner le verre de jus qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

\- Je vais appeler Pansy pour qu'elle puisse vous aider à faire votre toilette, ajouta Harry avant de sortir de la chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Narcissa pénétra dans son bureau qui faisait aussi office de salon aménagé par ses soins. Marcus était déjà installé. Celui-ci parlait avec la jeune recrue. Doucement elle se dirigea vers eux, puis s'assit dans son fauteuil de fortune.

\- Bien, je vais commencer pas à prendre votre tension. Ensuite je vous donnerais vos médicaments, intervint Harry.

Il sortit son matériel, puis pris les médicaments déjà préparer. Tout se passa bien, sauf pour la prise des médicaments qui avait été ardue. Pour cause ? Narcissa qui ne voulait pas les prendre. Mais après avoir affronté un jeune homme très combatif, elle avait fini par abandonner sa lutte et prendre au grand soulagement de ce dernier ses médicaments.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas prendre ses traitements. S'en était affligeant. Elle était malade, elle se devait alors de prendre ses cachets, comme tout bon malade. Le médecin Zabini lui avait signalé peu de chose sur l'état de celle-ci. Pourtant il souhaitait en connaître un peu plus sur elle.

Bon, comme tout le monde, il en savait l'essentiel comme le fait que cette dame était une romancière de renom. Mais qu'il y a un peu plus de huit ans, celle-ci avait arrêté subitement d'écrire. C'était tout ce qu'il savait sur elle. On entendait presque plus parler d'elle depuis plus de huit longues années. Et la voir bien trop affaiblie alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une cinquantaine d'années, le déstabiliser. S'il le fallait, il serait prêt à aller poser des questions au médecin, si celui-ci daignait bien entendu lui répondre, ce qui était peu probable. Mais qui ne tente à rien, n'a rien comme on dit.

 **POV Harry**

Après avoir fait mon devoir du matin auprès de Mme Malfoy, je m'étais rendu dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de me faire un petit sandwich.

Prenant les ingrédients nécessaires pour mon sandwich, je n'entendis pas les battants des portes de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix fluette s'éleva dans la pièce, que je prêtais enfin attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Me demanda Pansy, portant à bout de bras une corbeille à linge.

\- Je me prépare un sandwich. Vous en voulez un ?

\- Non, merci. J'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps. Vous devez en faire autant. Je vous signale que vous êtes là pour vous occuper de Mme Malfoy.

\- Je sais. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de venir manger un morceau, contrai-je.

\- Bien sûr et cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Rajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller dans un claquement sonore.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? N'ai-je pas le droit de me préparer à manger après m'être occupé de toute la mâtiné de Mme Malfoy ? J'ai peine à comprendre l'attitude que Pansy avait envers moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pourtant je ne lui avais rien fait. Son mari par contre était très gentil envers moi. Je lui tirais mon chapeau d'être marié avec une femme comme elle.

Ne perdant pas de temps comme elle me l'avait suggéré si _gentiment_ Pansy, je finis de préparer mon sandwich, car il était bientôt l'heure d'aller rejoindre le docteur Zabini et Mme Malfoy.

O00o00000o000

\- Voilà. Êtes-vous bien installé?

\- Hn.

\- Bien. Vous savez, ce n'est pas en grognant sans arrêt qu'on va finir par mieux communiquer.

\- Oui, je suis bien installé. Êtes-vous satisfait de ma réponse où vous en voulez une autre plus complète?

\- Non, merci. Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Un autre jour peut-être. Lui souris-je.

Elle me regarda bizarrement avant de me faire un semblant de sourire « Bien. Maintenant du vent ? Je fatigue.

\- Bien sur. Bonne nuit. »

Dans la cuisine je tentais de me faire chauffer un bon thé. Le docteur Zabini me rejoignit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Cette journée c'est plutôt bien passé.

\- Oui, nous pouvons dire cela. Vous rentrez?

\- Oui, je reviendrai demain à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Très bien, acquiesçais-je. Attendez, je l'arrête. Je voudrais savoir...pourquoi Mme Malfoy a-t-elle arrêter d'écrire ?

\- Internet vous renseignera aussi mieux que moi jeune homme. Je dois m'en aller. Bonne nuit. À demain.

\- Hum...oui bonne nuit, lui dis-je en retour.

Internet ? Sérieusement ? Je pouvais vraiment trouver les réponses à mes questions là-dedans . Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était probable. Mais tout de même. Enfin bref, je vais aller voir ça. Prenant mon thé en main, je montais alors dans ma chambre.

 _« Narcissa Malefoy est une romancière anglaise, qui à commencer très jeune à écrire. Recevant plusieurs prix pour ces romans, elle est l'une des femmes écrivaines les plus populaires... »_

 _Quelques mois après avoir sorti son nouveau roman, Narcissa Malefoy et son mari Lucius Malefoy firent un accident mortel de la route. Son mari mort sur le coup, cette dernière a pu échapper à l'accident mortel dont elle a été victime, faisant ainsi arrêter sa carrière de romancière... »_

 _Après l'échec de son dernier roman, cela ne nous étonne pas qu'elle ait arrêté d'écrire, surtout si c'est pour sortir un torchon comme ce dernier. Si autrefois elle était une excellente romancière, elle en était aujourd'hui une bien piètre... »_

Stop. C'est affreux. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi mesquins ? Elle avait connu un drame. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre cela. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait plus écrire. Personnellement je n'ai jamais lu l'un de ses livres, mais je me doutais pas qu'ils étaient bien écrits. Enfin je supposais. Je ne savais pas.

J'ai besoin d'aller dormir. Demain, une autre longue journée m'attend.

O00o00000o000

\- Bonjour Mme Malfoy. Vous avez bien dormi.

\- Aussi bien qu'un enfant.

\- C'est bien, lui souris-je.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que je travaillais pour Mme Malfoy et même si de temps à autre, ça se passait difficilement entre nous, elle avait finit par accepter ma présence. Enfin un peu. Depuis ma découverte sur le net des articles à son propos, j'essayai d'être irréprochable, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Surtout que j'avais toujours cette impression qu'on me cachait quelque chose. L'état de ma patiente n'était pas au beau fixe et je me posais de plus en plus de questions sur son état, mais le médecin et elle, ne me disaient jamais rien. Et même si je n'étais pas du genre à me mêlais des affaires que ne me regardais pas, là je voulais qu'une seule chose. Savoir. Tout simplement.

 **FIN POV Harry**

La matinée se passa parfaitement bien. Harry, à la demande de Narcissa, était parti vaquer à d'autres occupations. Celle-ci voulait rester seule un moment. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Lui et Marcus étaient bien trop sur elle et elle avait besoin de respirer. Alors, installée dans son fauteuil, elle lisait l'un de ses nombreux ouvrages.

Elle se remémora les sensations exquises qui l'avait traversé lorsque autrefois elle avait écrit le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. « _Mes larmes_ ». Un roman romantique avec une pointe de drame au début et à la fin du bouquin. C'était l'une de ses œuvres qui avaient bien marché par le passé. Accueillit avec joie auprès des femmes, mais aussi de certains hommes.

Mine de rien, le fait de ne plus écrire lui manquer terriblement. De plus, après avoir sorti son dernier roman qui avait été un échec commercial et beaucoup critiqué, elle avait commencé un autre écrit qui n'avait pas du tout vu le jour, après les critiques plus que blessantes qu'elle avait reçu. Cela l'avait découragé de continuer. De ce fait, elle s'était renfermé sur elle-même, pire encore, elle s'était enfermé chez elle.

Doucement, elle tourna les pages de son livre, laissant les feuilles fines qui l'ornaient glisser entre ses doigts fins et délicats. Une grande nostalgie la prit quand tous les merveilleux souvenirs à écrire sous le regard bien veillant de son défunt mari lui vinrent en mémoire.

Une unique et fine larme roula sur sa joue gauche, se laissant perdre sur la page suivante du bouquin.

O00o00000o000

\- Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour Mme Malfoy ?

\- Oui. Depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, en tant qu'homme à tout faire. Je suis arrivé à peu près la même année que Pansy.

\- Ah c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes connu alors .

\- Oui.

\- Et ça était le coup de foudre.

\- Et ça été le coup de foudre, effectivement, affirma Théodore.

\- C'est beau ! Mais sans vouloir t'offenser ou autres, ta femme est un peu...froide et distante, non ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis en rien offensé. Elle avait été comme ça avec moi aussi, mais plus le temps passait, plus j'apprenais à la connaître et j'ai vu en elle une personne gentille, généreuse, et touchante. C'est sur ces qualités-là que je suis tombé raide dingue d'elle.

\- C'est mignon !, sourit Harry.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Es-tu marié ? En couple ? Célibataire ?

\- Jeune célibataire endurci.

\- Oh un beau jeune homme comme toi.

\- Beau jeune homme ?

\- Rahhh ça va. Je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un est beau, que ce soit une femme ou un homme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est étrange lorsqu'un homme dit d'un autre qu'il est beau. Il y a aucune connotation.

\- Mais oui, relaxe. Je te taquinais, lui sourit-il. Et puis pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas du genre à aller vers les gens même quand la personne elle me plaît.

\- Tu es timide ?

\- Non pas tout à fait. Ou ça dépend de la situation.

\- Tu trouveras bien chaussure à ton pied. Et puis tu es encore jeune, t'as le temps.

\- C'est vrai. Elles sont vraiment belles ses tournesols.

\- Oui, ce sont les fleurs préférées de Mme Malfoy. Elle les regarde souvent de sa fenêtre.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, conclut-il.

Ils jardinèrent encore un peu sous la douceur du soleil qui illuminait l'endroit.

Harry se dirigea en début d'après-midi vers le bureau de Narcissa. Mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans la pièce, il entendit deux voix s'élevaient fortement. Il reconnut sans mal celle de la dame, mais aussi celle du docteur Zabini. Il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se disait, mais il avait du mal à comprendre les sens des phrases que se jetaient les deux protagonistes. Seulement, après tant bien que mal, il réussit sans mal à capter deux mots révélateurs.

\- Phase terminale ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?, intervint-il subitement faisant sursauter les deux personnes.

\- Fermez la porte derrière vous s'il vous plaît, s'exclama le docteur.

Celui-ci fit ce que lui demanda le médecin « Écoutez, ce que vous allez entendre ici, ne doit en aucun cas sortir d'ici.

\- Quoi ?

\- Compris, s'exclama Marcus fermement.

\- D'accord. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il en regardant vers Narcissa qui avait la tête baissée.

Bien je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Narcissa a un cancer du foie. Et elle est entrée en phase terminale. Il ne lui reste même pas deux mois à vivre.

\- C'est une plaisanterie. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant ? Je devais être mis au courant.

\- Parce que je ne le souhaitais pas. Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas. C'est mon problème.

\- Votre problème ? VOTRE PROBLEME, cria Harry. Je vous ferais dire que je suis votre infirmier et c'est mon devoir de vous soigner. Je ne m'en souviens pas vous avoir administré un traitement contre votre cancer.

\- Tout simplement parce que je n'en prends pas soin. Je ne veux aucun traitement contre cela.

\- C'est impensable. Et vous ? Pourquoi vous la laissez faire ? Vous êtes son médecin. Vous devez lui faire prendre le traitement contre le cancer.

\- Vous l'avez entendu, elle ne veut pas. J'ai beau essayer depuis le diagnostic de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle ne veut rien écouter.

\- Je suis condamné de toute manière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'embêter à prendre le traitement qui me fatiguerait encore plus.

\- Vous savez que si vous commencez le traitement maintenant, au moins la troisième phase, vous pouvez au moins rallonger votre duré de vie. Ce n'est pas rien. Écoutez, s'adoucit Harry en s'asseyant près de Narcissa. Narcissa, essayez au moins de prendre le traitement contre la maladie à partir de la troisième phase pour trois semaines. Vous verrez cela va vous faire un peu de bien et rallonger la durée de votre vie. Ce serait formidable.

\- Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de vouloir me faire prendre cette chose. J'ai dit non, lui dit-elle en pleine face.

\- C'est n'importe quoi. S'écria alors Harry se relevant. Je n'ai pas accepté de travailler ici, pour vous regarder mourir à petit feu. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans cette foutue maison. Merde. Ragea-t-il sortant de la pièce.

\- Attendez, Harry ! Cria Marcus.

Le médecin couru à la suite d'Harry qui était déjà en train de faire ses valises. Pansy regarda passer devant elle, Harry puis le docteur Zabini sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et vit Narcissa toujours assise sur son fauteuil la tête baissée.

\- Mme ?

\- Pansy ?

\- Est-ce que tout son passe bien ?

\- Bien sûr, juste un malentendu, lui sourit la dame.

\- Bien. Vous désirez quelque chose.

\- Non merci Pansy.

\- Très bien.

Elle avait beau lui offrir un sourire, mais une fois sa gouvernante partit, son sourire se fana pour laisser place à un sourire peiné. Ses yeux reflétèrent une telle douleur et tristesse que s'en était déroutants. Ses beaux yeux bleus autrefois brillants, s'étaient ternis depuis quelque temps déjà. Pourtant elle devait s'avouer que la présence du jeune Harry lui faisait du bien. Il avait toujours ce petit truc qui faisait qu'on l'appréciait de plus en plus et c'était ce qui se passait pour Narcissa.

L'avoir vu s'énerver face à sa révélation, cela l'avait touché et chamboulé. Parce que cela prouvait que Harry s'inquiéter de son état. Et que sa vie était tout de même importante aux yeux du jeune homme, même en n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps devant elle. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'en aille. Mais comment lui faire une nouvelle fois entendre raison. Elle espérait au fond d'elle, que Marcus arrive à trouver les mots justes pour le faire rester, car malgré tout, elle avait besoin de lui et de sa joie de vivre.

\- Harry! Écoutez.

\- Non, c'est fini je ne vous écoute plus. Vous vous êtes assez joué de moi.

\- Non. Je ne me suis pas joué de vous. J'étais tenu dans le secret professionnel. J'ai signé un contrat qui m'interdisait de parler de l'état de Narcissa à une tierce personne.

\- Cela veut dire que Pansy et Théodore ne savent rien de l'état de Narcissa.

\- Tout à fait.

\- C'est ridicule mais surtout monstrueux vis-à-vis d'eux. Ils ont toujours été là pour elle. Ils sont en droit de savoir.

\- Je sais, mais parfois il faut faire des choix.

\- Et vous en avez fait un mauvais.

\- Écoutez. L'idée que vous avez eue. De lui donner le traitement à partir de la troisième phase, je trouve cela bien. Cependant, il faut essayer de lui faire entendre raison et...

\- Vous l'avez entendu non. Elle ne veut pas. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus. Je vais aller aider des personnes vraiment dans le besoin.

\- Mais elle est dans le besoin. Elle a seulement peur.

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Des effets secondaires et … d'être seule à surmonter cela.

\- Humph...je vois.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant.

\- Pas tout à fait. Mais bon, je ne suis pas du genre à baisser les bras et ne pas aider les gens très malade dans le besoin et cette femme l'est.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous.

\- Bon très bien. J'y retourne, mais je vous préviens que si elle refuse une nouvelle fois, vous pouvez déjà penser à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- D'accord. Allons-y.

Lorsqu'elle vit Harry pénétrer dans la salle en compagnie de Marcus, elle souffla de soulagement. Elle le vit s'approcher et s'asseoir comme plus tôt près d'elle. Elle encra son regard bleuté dans celui émeraude du jeune homme. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais elle trouvait les yeux de ce dernier vraiment magnifique. Ils étaient profonds et scintillants en même temps.

\- Bien, vous aller m'écouter une nouvelle fois, commença-t-il. Je vais accepter de signer moi aussi votre contrat qui m'interdit de révéler à qui que ce soit votre maladie. Je me doute bien que si j'en parle je serais poursuivis en justice, mais je prends le risque même si cela ne m'enchante guère de partager ce secret bien trop lourd à porter. Mais je vais le signer. À condition que, vous acceptez de prendre le traitement dont je vous ai fait part plus tôt. S'il vous plaît, essayez-le. Je suis certains que cela va vous faire du bien. Mais sachez surtout que je serai là du début à la fin, pour vous épauler. Vous ne serez pas seul. Je serai là. Et pour les possibilités d'effets secondaires, vous n'avez rien à craindre, je suis là. Pour vous. Acceptez-le. Je vous en supplie. Finit-il d'une voix douce teintée d'une grande sincérité.

Narcissa le regarda et ne put empêcher de laisser les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle prit les mains d'Harry entre les siennes et les serra fort, très forts.

\- J'accepte, murmura-t-elle.

Lui souriant « Vous avez pris la bonne décision. Je vous promets de ne pas vous quitter. »

\- Vous avez intérêt à tenir votre promesse.

\- Oui, rit-il en regardant d'un œil doux la femme.

Marcus était tout sourire. Il avait eu raison de faire revenir ce jeune homme. Il était exceptionnel. Il faisait des miracles. Grâce à lui, Narcissa pourra enfin se sentir un peu mieux et atténuer ses douleurs.

O00o00000o000

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? Interrompit Harry en pénétrant la chambre de Narcissa.

\- L'un de mes romans « L'homme en Noir » ? Il fait partie de ceux auxquels j'ai reçu un prix, mais aussi beaucoup de critiques.

\- Comme tous les livres. Je veux dire, qu'un livre soit très bon ou mauvais, il sera toujours critiqué.

\- Donc vous dîtes que, mon livre est, soit bon, soit mauvais.

\- A vrai dire je ne sais pas...je ne l'ai jamais lu, tout comme vos autres livres. Mais vous ne devriez pas prêter attention aux critiques.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir arrêté d'écrire? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fini le roman que vous aviez commencé ?

\- Comment vous savez cela?

\- C'est Théo qui m'en a parlé. Je trouve cela dommage.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est comme cela. J'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire. Aujourd'hui, je ne pense plus avoir le courage de le finir. Cependant, fit-elle. J'aimerais connaître votre avis sur l'un de mes livres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je le souhaite. Tenait, lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'un de ses livres qui était posé auprès d'elle.

\- « _Après nous_ », hum bon d'accord je vais le lire et je vous dirais ce que j'en ai pensé.

\- Cela me va très bien. Allez du vent. Je fatigue, répliqua-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes de vue et en posant son livre.

\- Très bien. Dormez bien.

\- Merci. Vous aussi.

 **POV Harry**

Tous les soirs, quand je pouvais enfin aller me rendre dans ma chambre. J'en profitais avant d'aller me coucher, de jeter un coup d'œil à la photo de ma mère, mais aussi celle de mon père. Elles étaient séparées par une déchirure. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'était insoutenable de voir la photo de ma mère près de celle de mon père. Il ne le méritait pas. Pas depuis qu'il nous avait abandonnés. Pourtant malgré tout je gardai une photo de lui. Une photo de lui pour ne jamais oublier à quoi ressemblait le visage de mon père.

Je prenais entre mes mains la photo la plus importante pour moi. Ma mère. Elle était magnifique. Elle me manquant tellement. Elle était morte il y a de cela cinq ans. D'un cancer de la gorge. J'étais resté auprès d'elle tout au long de sa maladie. Dans les mauvais comme dans les bons moments. Je remis les photos dans mon tiroir et essuyais la larme traîtresse qui avait coulé sur mon visage.

Je me glissai dans mon lit et prenais le livre que Narcissa m'avait passé plus tôt dans l'intention de commencer à le lire, cependant je fus arrêté dans ma manœuvre lorsque j'entendis un bruit étrange provenant de l'étage d'en dessous. Doucement je me levais et sortis de ma chambre. Je me dirigeais à petits pas vers le bruit qui s'intensifiait un peu plus. En longeant le couloir, je pris soin de prendre un des nombreux objets dangereux qui ornaient l'espace.

Toujours aussi doucement, je descendis les escaliers et me dirigeais vers la source du bruit qui provenait de la cuisine. Je distinguais une ombre debout, devant le frigo ouvert. Qui était-ce ?

Soudainement, le prenant sur le fait, j'allumais les lumières et le menaçai.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Retournez-vous, criais-je en brandissant mon arme vers lui.

Je vis l'individu se retourner doucement les mains en l'air.

\- Salut, me sourit alors l'inconnu dans un sourire penaud.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. A votre avis, qui est l'individu?**

 **J'espère qu'il vous à plus. Si vous avez des questions ou autres, je suis preneuse. J'attend avec impatience vos avis.**

 **A bientôt :)**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde :). Alors voici le chapitre 2.**

 **Je suis super contente que ma fic plaise à certains d'entre vous. Et je remercie ceux qui m'ont accordé une petite review.**

 **Réponses aux review anonymes:**

 **\- Guest: Je suis contente que tu aimes :)**

 **\- ladydragonfly: Contente que tu ais aimé. Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira tout autant.**

 **Voilà, voilà. Je vous dis bonne lecture, et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 **L'infirmier**

 **Chapitre 2**

C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge, de ce que je pus en voir.

Je remarquais que c'était un jeune homme blond, très blond même. Il était grand, ni trop mince, ni trop musclé et avait des yeux de couleur bleue/gris. Ce dernier me regardait minutieusement, toujours les mains en l'air. Je levais les yeux en le voyant comme ça et baissais mon arme devant son air toujours inoffensif qu'il me prêtait.

Mais alors que j'allais lui demander qui il était, Pansy apparut en robe de chambre dans la cuisine. Elle me jeta un regard torve avant de s'avancer vers l'individu qui lui exprima son soulagement. Fronçant des sourcils, je tentai de comprendre.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? S'exclama Pansy d'une voix dure à mon intention.

\- Eh bien figurez-vous que je me posais la même question.

\- Voulez-vous bien vous débarrasser de cette...chose. Il n'y a aucun criminel ici, continua-t-elle plus froidement.

\- Je...

\- C'est de ma faute Pansy, me coupa le blond. Il a entendu du bruit et il est venu voir ce que c'était. C'est de ma faute. Je vous ai réveillé.

\- Draco ! Ne peux-tu simplement pas nous prévenir lorsque tu débarques, hum, le réprimanda Pansy.

\- Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé. Et puis en arrivant, j'ai eu un petit creux, alors...

\- Je vois. Bien tout va bien. Je vais me recoucher alors. Vous devriez en faire autant Mr Potter.

\- Euh...oui.

J'étais totalement perdu. Je vis Pansy s'en aller, me laissant encore un peu dans le flou total de la scène qui venait de se passer. Je jetai un regard vers le dénommé Draco qui me regardait avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir réveillé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Mr...

\- Malefoy, me finit-il.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Humph...oui. Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. Je suis le fils de Narcissa.

\- Oh... Oh je vois. Maintenant que vous me le dites. La ressemblance est frappante.

\- Oui. On me l'a souvent dit. Et vous ?

\- Harry Potter. Je suis l'infirmier à domicile de votre mère.

\- Oh. Surprenant.

\- Sûrement. Bien. Il se fait tard, je vais retourner me coucher. Désolé pour..., lui dis-je en lui montrant l'objet que je tenais entre mes mains.

\- Non, non ça va, me sourit-il.

\- Bien, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

 **FIN POV Harry**

Sans tarder, Harry s'en alla de la cuisine non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers le nouveau venu. Ce dernier ne loupa pas le regard de l'infirmier et lui fit un signe de la main en guise de salut.

Draco Malefoy était le fils unique de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Comme sa mère, il était écrivain. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvient, il avait toujours aimé écrire tout ce qui se passait dans son esprit. C'est pour cela qu'il avait suivi des études en littérature. Cependant, à la mort de son père, alors âgé de seulement vingt et un ans, il avait arrêté un temps l'école pour pouvoir aider sa mère, sauf que celle-ci avait radicalement changé, en devenant froide et distante, au point de le rejeter.

Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal ce jour-là. Sa propre mère l'avait rejeté et ne voulait pas de son aide. Dépité et choqué, il avait fini sa dernière année à l'université, puis était ensuite parti faire le tour du monde. Malgré tout, il revenait parfois au manoir, mais à chaque fois il se faisait éjecter par sa mère. Ayant ainsi une relation désastreuse avec cette dernière, depuis la mort de son père. De ce fait, c'était par le biais de Pansy ou Théo, qu'il recevait des nouvelles de sa mère.

Aujourd'hui encore, sa mère et lui ne se parlaient pas. Ou peu. Pourtant tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver l'ancienne complicité qu'il avait autrefois avec sa mère. C'est d'ailleurs pour elle aussi, qu'il était devenu écrivain, pensant que cela lui ferait plaisir de reprendre le flambeau. Mais elle ne prêtait pas plus attention à ses écrits qu'à lui.

Depuis tout ce temps, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa mère envers lui. Parfois il enviait Pansy et Théo qui étaient restés proches de sa mère. Il ne savait même plus dans quelle direction aller avec elle. S'il faisait un pas vers elle, celle-ci en reculait de dix. Il ne comprenait pas.

 **O00o0000o00ooo0**

\- Hey oh ! Hey oh, s'exprima Harry tentant de réveiller le fils Malefoy endormi sur le canapé qui ornait le couloir du premier étage.

\- Hum, grogna celui-ci tout en se réveillant.

Il enleva l'oreiller qui était posé sur son visage et tourna son regard brumeux vers l'énergumène qui osait le réveiller.

\- Oh, c'est vous!

\- Vous n'avez pas de chambre ?

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage hier soir de traverser tous ses couloirs.

\- Et donc vous vous êtes dit que se serait mieux de rester dormir ici. Ce n'est pas très confortable.

\- C'est vrai, mais fatigué comme je l'étais, je n'ai pas plus prêté attention que ça. Si vous êtes là, je suppose que ma mère est réveillée, continua-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- Oui, elle est dans son bureau. Vous pouvez aller la voir, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oh, je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est...compliqué. Je vais aller me ressourcer, dit-il en se levant et en s'étirant.

\- Hum... C'est vous qui voyez, finit Harry en laissant le fils seul dans les couloirs.

 **O00O0000O00OOO**

\- Bien. Vous êtes prête ?

\- Oui, mais dépêchez-vous. L'idée de voir cette machine près de moi, m'horripile.

\- Oui, détendez-vous. Tout va bien se passer, répliqua Marcus.

\- Bien, voilà vous êtes relié à la machine. Vous allez rester comme ça, durant deux heures, expliqua Harry.

\- Hum. Alors allez fermer la porte. Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne nous déranger.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Harry partit fermer la porte alors que Marcus actionnait la machine, commençant ainsi le traitement.

Tout au long de la séance, Harry et Marcus étaient restés près de Narcissa, qui s'était mise, comme elle en avait l'habitude de faire, de lire l'un de ses nombreux livres.

Les deux heures passèrent doucement, mais sereinement. Harry et le docteur Zabini avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses et d'autres laissant Narcissa dans sa bulle.

\- Vous voyez, ça c'est bien passé, s'exclama Harry souriant.

\- Oui, oui. Mais rangez-moi vite cette chose. Mettez-la dans le placard et fermez-le à clé.

\- Bien, Madame, sourit Harry.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. À demain.

\- À demain docteur, salua le jeune homme.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

\- Retourner dans ma chambre, lui dit-elle.

\- Il fait beau dehors. Vous ne voulez pas y aller faire tour. Je vous accompagne.

\- Non. Aidez-moi à accéder ma chambre, refusa-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Très bien. C'est bien dommage.

Il l'aida à avancer vers sa chambre, lorsqu'ils se firent haler par une voix grave masculine derrière eux. Harry se retourna et tomba sur Draco qui regardait sa mère qui ne s'était pas retourné.

\- Harry que faites-vous ? Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous?, demanda-t-elle toujours de dos à Draco.

\- Mère ? S'exclama fortement Draco.

\- Est-ce que vous m'écoutez, continua-t-elle à l'attention de Harry qui ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni quoi faire.

Draco se rapprocha pour se poster devant sa mère qui tentait d'éviter son regard.

\- Mère, je suis venu vous saluer, vous pourrez au moins faire l'effort de faire de même.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en se détachant sèchement du bras d'Harry. Je vais continuer toute seule, finit-elle en contournant son fils qui resta figé face à l'inattention de sa mère.

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, regardant la scène d'un air totalement incrédule et irréaliste. Lorsqu'il vit Narcissa le lâcher, et s'en aller sans répondre à son fils et sans même lui jeter un regard, il sursauta d'incompréhension. Mais lorsqu'il jugea d'un regard le fils, son cœur rata un battement. Draco avait les yeux voilés de tristesse, de peine et un peu de colère. S'en était déroutant.

\- Vous trouvez cela sage de vous comporter ainsi avec moi. Je viens m'enquérir auprès de vous pour savoir si vous allez bien et vous..., s'écria la voix du blond.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps aux enfantillages, s'éleva la voix froide et forte de Narcissa avant de tourner dans un autre couloir laissant les deux hommes perdus dans l'allée.

\- Fais chier ! Jura Draco, s'en allant lui aussi, laissant un Harry complémentent éberluer.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Se demanda alors Harry, suivant les pas du blond.

\- Ça va ?, intervint Harry retrouvant Draco assis dans l'une des longues chaises de jardin.

\- Aussi bien qu'un fils qui vient de se faire rejeter par sa mère, s'exprima Draco, tout en soufflant.

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

\- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, rit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Humph... Tu dois sûrement te poser des questions quant à la réelle relation que j'entretiens avec ma mère.

\- Honnêtement oui. Mais ce n'est pas mes affaires je ne veux pas...

\- Non, non c'est bon. C'est cool, coupa le blond. C'est simple. Ma mère ne veut ni me voir, ni me parler depuis la mort de mon père.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est insensé, s'exclama le brun doucement.

\- Même moi encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas. J'essaye encore de comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis rentré dans l'espoir de retenter ma chance auprès d'elle, mais c'est encore peine perdu. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû revenir.

\- Ne dites pas ça. Votre mère a besoin de vous.

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire.

\- C'est pourtant le cas. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas...elle ne veut peut-être pas que vous perdiez de votre temps à vous occuper d'elle, à la voir en état de faiblesse.

\- C'est dingue. Pour quel genre de fils alors je passe . C'est mon rôle aussi de m'occuper d'elle. Mais elle ne veut pas, elle..., dit fortement le blond.

\- Je sais. Mais partir n'arrangera à rien, au contraire. Vous devez rester auprès d'elle. Profiter d'être ici pour accentuer vos tentatives. Elle finira bien par se raisonner.

\- Tu crois? Lui demanda-t-il en se mettant à le tutoyer.

\- Oui. C'est en lui tenant tête qu'elle finit toujours par abdiquer et je sais de quoi je parle, rit-il.

\- Je comprends alors que ce n'était pas facile avec ma mère au début.

\- Oh oui, mais j'ai finit par m'imposer. Aujourd'hui votre mère et moi on s'entend bien. C'est une très belle personne vous savez.

\- Oui, je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su.

\- Et vous alors ?

\- Quoi moi, demanda Draco se retournant vers Harry.

\- Eh bien, que faite-vous dans la vie ? Où étiez-vous ?

\- Oh, eh bien je suis écrivain, j'écris des nouvelles.

\- Oh, alors telle mère, tel fils.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Tout ce temps je me suis permis de voyager un peu partout dans le monde. Dernièrement j'étais en Italie. Un pays que j'affectionne beaucoup.

\- J'adorerais y aller. Florence, Venise, Rome, Naples, surtout Naples. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis toujours dit que si j'avais l'occasion d'aller en Italie, c'est d'abord à Naples où je m'arrêterai.

\- Je te comprends. C'est une ville magnifique et pleine de vie.

\- Je vous jalouse, bouda faussement le brun.

\- Aaha, rit-il. Je serais enchanté si tu m'accompagnais lorsque j'y retournerais.

\- Je garde bien cette idée en tête, lui sourit Harry.

L'après-midi se passa sans encombres. Harry avait fait la connaissance de Draco. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Ce premier avait été surpris de voir les nombreux points communs qu'ils avaient. Et cet après-midi avec le blond lui avait fait un bien fou. Ils s'étaient grandement bien entendu. Draco était intelligent et drôle. Et bel homme. Harry rougit à cette pensée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Narcissa.

C'était pourtant vrai. Il trouvait Draco vraiment beau. Surtout lorsque celui-ci se mettait à sourire, d'un sourire bien trop parfait. Cela ne le gênait pas de trouver un homme beau, étant donné qu'il aimait la compagnie des hommes, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti les douces sensations qu'il avait eues en compagnie du blond, pour d'autres. Leur échange avait été intense, amusant, frais et doux. Mais bon, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était tombé complètement sous son charme et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient se fréquenter de cette manière-là. Ils étaient seulement amis. Vraiment ? A vrai dire il n'en savait rien. Ça ne le dérangerait pas de le côtoyer, pas en tant qu'ami, mais en tant qu'amant. Sérieux ?, pensa-t-il. N'importe quoi ! Finit-il par penser avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de sa patiente.

Allongé sur son lit de fortune, Draco repensa à son après-midi passait avec Harry. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, se trouvant de nombreux points communs. Il avait aimé discuter avec le brun. Ce dernier avait été comme une bouffée d'air frais. Il l'avait écouté, conseillé, amusé. Personne n'avait été comme ça avec lui. À part Pansy et Théo, mais ils ne comptaient pas. Harry avait quelque chose en plus qui fait qu'on aimait sa compagnie. Et il s'avoua que oui, il aimait la compagnie du brun.

Théo lui avait dit que depuis la venue du brun, sa mère s'était reprise, sortant plus souvent de son bureau et de sa chambre pour se balader dans les nombreux couloirs de la demeure, ou tout simplement venir leur parler à lui et Pansy dans le salon principal. Dégustant un bon petit thé et des gâteaux fait par Pansy.

Draco aimerait tellement voir et participer à cela. Mais il remercia Harry d'apporter un semblant de bonheur dans la vie de sa mère. Et comme il lui avait dit, il allait revenir à la charge auprès de sa mère dans l'espoir de se faire entendre. Il priait pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit miracle.

 **O00O0000O00OO**

Harry se réveilla en ce jour suivant, de bonne humeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pensa que cette journée aller être bien. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il avait déjà bien entamé la lecture du livre que Narcissa lui avait prêté. Et franchement, ce dernier était comment dire...pas très top. Il ne lui restait que trois chapitres à lire, mais il en avait déjà une piètre opinion. Il ne le trouvait pas génial. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'accrocher et s'imprégner de l'histoire qu'il trouvait bien trop fade à son goût. Mais malgré tout, il allait finir ce livre, puis dire à Narcissa comment il l'avait trouvé. Ça allait sûrement ne pas plaire à la dame, mais elle lui avait demandé de lire ce livre justement pour savoir son opinion, et bien c'est ce qu'il fera, mais avec délicatesse.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de Narcissa accompagné d'un plateau sur lequel était posé un petit vase avec dedans un bouquet de tournesols et un grand verre de jus d'orange.

Comme à son habitude, il alla ouvrir les rideaux, laissant entrer la lumière du jour dans l'habitation.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Narcissa. Pourquoi m'avoir apporté des tournesols ?

\- Parce que ce sont vos fleurs préférées. Et tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie.

\- Hum, merci c'est gentil, sourit finement la dame.

\- Hum, lui sourit-il en retour. Allez debout, une longue journée nous attend.

\- Vous voulez dire, une dure journée m'attend.

\- Ne soyez pas défaitiste. On entame la deuxième semaine du traitement, c'est génial.

\- Génial pour vous.

\- Oh allez, levez-vous.

\- C'est ahurissant comme vous m'avez l'air d'aller mieux Narcissa, s'exclama tout content Marcus.

\- Mes douleurs se sont peut-être envolées, mais elles ont laissé place à des maux de tête épuisants.

\- C'est normal. Ce n'est qu'un des effets secondaires, mais vous allez voir, ils vont aussi s'en aller.

\- Hum, mais donnez-moi une aspirine tout de même.

\- Très bien, mais après avoir fini la séance. D'accord ?

\- Très bien jeune homme.

\- Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser plus tôt que prévu. Vous ne m'en voulez pas, dit Marcus.

\- Non, non allez-y. Je suis en très bonne compagnie, s'exclama Narcissa.

\- Très bien. Harry je vous laisse. Au moindre problème...

\- Oui, oui je vous appelle. Ça ira. Je sais ce que je fais maintenant.

\- Bien, à demain alors.

\- Oui, à demain.

\- Bien nous voilà seul.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais qu'on parle du livre que je vous ai demandé de lire. L'avez-vous fini ?

\- Non, pas encore. Mais c'est pour bientôt. Il me reste trois chapitres.

\- Et comment l'avez-vous trouvez ?

\- Ah ! Je ne vous le dirai seulement après que je l'aurais fini, sourit le brun.

\- Rooh quel rabat-joie faîtes-vous.

\- Je sais, sourit Harry avec suffisance.

 **O00O0000O00OOO**

\- Salut !

\- Hey salut !

\- On prend l'air, ajouta Harry tout en rejoignant Draco accoudé sur le balcon de la grande terrasse du premier étage.

\- Oui. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Alors j'en profite.

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Tu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je ne suis pas ma mère, rit le blond.

\- Oh, désolé. Oui. Alors, tu as raison.

\- Humph... Comment va ma mère ?

\- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas le lui demander à elle directement ?

\- Je n'ose pas encore, mais j'irais la voir, lui expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers Harry qui le regardait.

\- Je l'espère bien.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que j'aille lui parler ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Elle a besoin de toi, même si elle en dit le contraire. Et puis tu es son fils, expliqua-t-il, en détournant le regard.

\- Tu me dis ça avec tellement d'ardeur et de bon sens que je ne peux que concéder.

\- Ah !, rit-il. Alors c'est tout à mon honneur.

\- Tout à fait, sourit Draco doucement.

C'est dans un silence apaisant, qu'ils restèrent accoudés sur le balcon. Faisant ainsi voyager leur regard sur le bel espace qui leur faisait face.

 **O00O0000O00OOO0**

Depuis quelque temps Pansy sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis deux semaines maintenant, elle voyait Harry et le docteur Zabini s'enfermer à double tour dans le bureau avec Narcissa, durant deux longues heures. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur, tout ce temps. Elle avait posé la question au médecin, mais celui-ci avait éludé la question, la laissant sur le pas de la porte du bureau.

Elle voulait savoir. Elle était en droit de savoir. Après tout cela faisait plus de huit ans maintenant qu'elle travaillait pour Narcissa. Et avant que Harry vienne pointer le bout de son nez, s'était elle qui s'occuper d'elle, lui donnant ses médicaments sur recommandation du docteur Zabini. Puis subitement, du jour au lendemain, ce dernier lui avait demandé de poster une annonce pour rechercher une aide à domicile. Elle n'avait pas compris au premier à bord, puis s'était senti un peu rejetée. Encore aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas pourquoi le médecin avait eu l'idée de prendre une infirmière à domicile, ou dans ce cas-là, un infirmier.

Se dirigeant vers le bureau de Narcissa, elle vit que celui-ci était vide. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua une porte fermer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se souvenait que celle-ci était une porte qui donnait sur un petit placard, là où Narcissa déposait certaines de ces peintures et ses essais. D'habitude ouverte, elle se demanda pourquoi celle-ci était fermée. Se rapprochant de celle-ci, elle tenta de l'ouvrir, mais c'était peine perdu. La porte demeura close. Fronçant des sourcils, elle se questionna sur le pourquoi la porte était-elle fermée à clé. Elle ne l'avait jamais été avant. Bizarre, pensa-t-elle, avant de se détourna de celle-ci, sortant ainsi du bureau.

 **O00o0000o00ooo**

Le panier de linge à la main, Pansy passa dans le couloir afin de descendre dans la buanderie. Cependant, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la chambre d'Harry grande ouverte et celui-ci rangeait tout un tas de vêtement. Doucement, elle se retourna et alla toquer sur la porte de celui-ci.

\- Je peux entrer? S'annonça-t-elle lorsque le brun releva la tête vers elle après qu'elle ait toqué.

\- Oui...oui bien sur.

\- Vous voulez que je prenne vos vêtements . Je descendais justement dans la buanderie.

\- Oh, non c'est bon. Je peux m'en occuper moi-même de mon linge. Ça va aller.

\- Laissez. Vraiment. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais franchement, ça ira.

\- Très bien comme vous voulez, abdiqua-t-elle. Mais dites-moi, dit-elle en s'avançant et posant le panier à linge sur le lit, Vous vous entendez bien avec Draco ?

\- Euh...oui, oui.

\- C'est bien. C'est une bonne chose, acquiesça-t-elle. Hum...et avec Mme, vous entendez vraiment bien aussi ?

\- C'est vrai, même si ce n'était pas facile au début, rit Harry.

\- Hum...oui bien sûr. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Pardon ?, s'arrêta de sourire Harry.

\- Je vous ai demandé si elle allait bien. Sa santé.

\- Oh...euh oui bien sûr.

\- Vous ne m'avez l'aire pas bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

\- Mais rien, je vous assure.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous et le docteur Zabini, vous nous cacher quelque chose et je veux savoir. Dites-le-moi.

\- Je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Je vous rassure que Narcissa va bien, elle va même très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Au diable le secret professionnel, s'écria la jeune femme. Et ne me dite pas cela. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter surtout lorsque je sens qu'on nous cache quelque chose. Je ne vous comprends pas. Nous sommes, autant que vous, en droit de savoir ce qui ne va pas, s'énerva une dernière fois Pansy avant de s'en aller rageusement.

Harry était abasourdi et honteux. Honteux de lui avoir menti. Narcissa était gravement malade, et même si le traitement qu'ils avaient commencé lui assurait une petite prolongation de vie, elle était quand même condamnée.

Il savait que Pansy avait raison, ils étaient tous en droit de savoir pour sa maladie, mais il ne pouvait rien dire, il était tenu au secret professionnel. Pourtant Dieu seul sait qu'il voulait leur révéler à tous, mais surtout à Draco la maladie de Narcissa. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

\- Merde, jura-t-il dans sa barbe inexistence.

 **O00o0000o00ooo0**

Fermant dans un bruit sonore le livre qu'elle tenait en main, Narcissa laissa son regard scruter son bureau. Après avoir retiré ses lunettes, elle se leva doucement, avant de se diriger lentement vers un meuble qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Arrivée devant celui-ci, elle trifouilla dans les différents compartiments du meuble, jusqu'à sortir un petit tas de feuilles. Souriant et soufflant de contentement, elle prit le tas avec elle et alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

Une fois assise, elle se mit à feuilleter les différentes feuilles, lisant certains passages écrits. C'était le manuscrit du roman qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Le roman qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de finir.

Elle l'avait commencé deux jours avant l'accident mortel dont fut victime son mari et elle. À l'hôpital, lorsque le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle était resté dans le coma trois semaines et que son mari était décédé sur le coup, elle n'avait plus eu le courage après de continuer à écrire.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle devait admettre que l'écriture lui manquait beaucoup. Pour elle écrire était un exutoire. Posé sur papier ses histoires qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, lui faisait autrefois un bien fou. Puis après l'accident, elle ne s'était plus senti capable d'écrire. Pourtant en tenant son script entre ses mains, elle ressentit le besoin d'aller tapoter sur sa machine à écrire.

Arrêtant alors sa lecture, elle serra avec force contre elle le petit tas de feuille, tout en souriant.

Une pensée fugace se projeta dans son esprit. Il serait peut-être temps de le finir, pensa-t-elle alors serrant encore plus fort le manuscrit.

 **O00o0000o00oo**

\- Tu cherches une future destination ?, intervint Harry, descendant les escaliers et voyant Draco faire tourner un globe.

\- Oui et ce sera..., fit-il en arrêtant le globe de son indexe, La Malaisie. Pourquoi pas. Cela peut être cool.

\- Le soleil, la plage et les plats asiatiques, hum...oui ça peut être un pays sympa. Mais dis-moi, tu ne comptes pas partir dans les jours à venir ?

\- Hum...je réfléchis encore. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, coupa le blond. Il faut que je reste et tout... mais je n'ai encore rien dit.

\- Je ne te dirais rien, si ce n'est attention à toi, le menaça Harry en plaisantant.

\- Tu es très convaincant, rit le blond.

\- Je peux ?, demanda alors le brun en montrant le globe.

\- Bien sûr.

Il tourna le globe à l'intention du brun et laissa le brun l'arrêter après une minute.

\- Oh, sérieux. L'Italie ? Il n'y a pas à dire, ce pays n'attend que toi.

\- Aaha, oui. Surprenant, non.

\- Je pourrais peut-être laisser la Malaisie de côté et t'accompagner vraiment en Italie. Après on ira faire en tour en Malaisie.

\- On ?, sourit le brun face à l'enthousiasme du blond.

\- Oui, ce serait cool, non.

\- Peut-être. Assez plaisanté, tu as parlé avec ta mère depuis notre discussion.

\- Oui, j'ai tenté, mais comme toujours ça n'a pas marché. Elle m'a renvoyé, sous l'œil désolé de Marcus.

\- Tu as insisté.

\- Pas vraiment je dois avouer, répondit le blond, penaud.

\- Insiste.

\- Oui, je ferrais ça, mais je ne te promets rien, lui dit le blond. Je dois aller en ville, tu veux m'accompagner ?

\- Non, j'étais descendu pour aller me chercher de l'eau. Il faut que je remonte.

\- D'accord, alors, à tout à l'heure peut-être.

\- Oui, le salua Harry tout en souriant.

Draco lui sourit en retour, avant de s'en aller. Harry le regarda partir avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

 **O00o0000o00oo0**

Pansy, à la demande de Narcissa, l'avait aidé à aller s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse. De bonne humeur et tout en chantonnant, Narcissa laissa le soin à Pansy de la coiffer. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement lorsqu'elle sentit la brosse passer délicatement dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

Arrêtant la chansonnette, elle soupira de plaisir sous l'œil souriant de Pansy.

Celle-ci continua de brosser les cheveux de Narcissa, tout en la regardant y prendre plaisir. Mais alors qu'elle leva la brosse un instant, elle vit sur celle-ci des cheveux s'y en dégager. Doucement elle amena la brosse devant ses yeux ouverts de stupeurs lorsqu'ils aperçurent sur celle-ci, un nombre incalculable de cheveux blonds s'y perdre.

Narcissa, toujours les yeux fermés et toujours souriants, ne vit pas l'expression de pure horreur que Pansy arbora tout en retirant d'une main tremblante une grosse touffe de cheveux blonds, qui elle en était sûre, n'y était avant de la brosser.

Oh mon Dieu ! Pensa Pansy en relevant alors son regard vers le miroir où refléter le visage de Narcissa encore souriant.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu.**

 **Je vous préviens que j'ai déjà bien entamé le chapitre 5. Je ne pense pas que la fiction dépassera plus de 7 ou 8 chapitres, avec un épilogue peut-être.**

 **Si vous avez une question ou autre je suis toute ouïe :).**

 **Bon et bien à la prochaine.**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la suite.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, comparé au chapitre 2 où j'ai reçu peu de review, mais bon ce n'est pas grave.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes restantes :(.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'infirmier

Chapitre 3

\- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui se passe avec Mme ?

\- Pansy ?, sursauta Harry, en se retournant vers elle. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

\- Oh arrêtez, hein ! Vous savez très bien de ce que je veux parler. Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout le cas, je...

\- Mme perd ses cheveux, le coupa-t-elle fortement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Je le sais après l'avoir coiffé hier. La brosse était remplie de ses cheveux et cela ne s'était jamais produit avant. C'est la première fois. Je m'inquiète beaucoup. Alors s'il vous plaît dites-moi ce qu'elle a vraiment.

\- Je...je suis vraiment désolé Pansy, je...je ne peux rien vous dire. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis tenu au secret professionnel.

\- Mais elle perd ses cheveux . Pourquoi ?, s'écria Pansy.

\- À cause de la fatigue et du surmenage. Certains de ces médicaments peuvent avoir un effet secondaire. C'est sûrement à cause de cela. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais en parler avec le docteur Zabini et nous allons vérifier cela avec une analyse.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Je vais faire le souper du midi, dit-elle mais avant de s'en aller elle se permit de rajouter « Vous savez, elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Alors que je n'avais plus rien après avoir perdu mon deuxième parent, elle m'a accueilli et redonné de l'espoir. Depuis que je suis ici ma vie est tranquille et plaisante. J'ai toujours fait en sorte que, depuis son accident et la perte de son mari, elle ne manque de rien et qu'elle se sente bien. Narcissa est une personne que j'affectionne énormément et de savoir qu'on me cache des choses sur son état de santé me rend furieuse. Donc oui, c'est tout à fait normal que je m'inquiète. Est-ce que vous comprenez au moins cela ? Moi j'en doute, finit-elle.

\- Pansy ! Appela Harry. Celle-ci se stoppa mais resta de dos à lui. « Je comprends votre inquiétude. Et je comprends tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire. Je me suis moi aussi attaché à Narcissa, mais si je pouvais vous dire réellement ce qu'il en retourne, je vous jure que je le ferais. »

Toujours de dos à lui, Pansy écouta ce que ce dernier lui disait. Mais n'ayant plus la force de riposter, elle se contenta de s'en aller, laissant un Harry complètement démuni face à la situation.

 **O000OOOO00**

\- Il fait un plus frais aujourd'hui, non ? Balança Draco en s'asseyant près d'Harry qui était assis dehors, sur la grande terrasse.

\- Oui. Mais c'est supportable, ajouta le brun en se retournant vers le blond.

\- Et ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avant de venir te déranger, j'ai bien vu que tu étais perdu dans tes pensées. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais tu es bien observateur, sourit Harry. Je repensais juste à certaines choses.

\- Comme quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de ma part.

\- Oh, à certains moments de ma vie passé.

\- J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus.

\- Sur ?

\- Sur ta vie. Si tu le veux bien.

\- Eh bien c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Oh, je suis sûr qu'il y a des choses à savoir, le contredit Draco. Parle-moi de tes parents, par exemple. Que font-ils dans la vie ?

\- Mes parents, hein ! Dit Harry en hochant de la tête doucement et se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Un geste qui fit frissonner le blond près de lui. « Eh bien pour tout te dire, ma mère est morte il y a cinq ans, d'un cancer de le gorge.

\- Je suis désolé, l'interrompit Draco.

\- Ne le sois pas, lui sourit furtivement Harry. Quant à mon père, lui, il nous a abandonné quelques mois après que ma mère ait appris qu'elle avait un cancer. Il n'a pas supporté de voir ma mère malade. C'était trop pour lui. Et depuis je lui en veux.

\- Je te comprends. Permet moi de te dire que c'est un gros connard, ton père.

\- Oui, rit le brun. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Lors de l'enterrement de ma mère, il était là et je l'ai aperçu verser des larmes. J'ai trouvé cela hypocrite de sa part, alors qu'il nous avait abandonnés comme un lâche. Ma mère en a souffert un moment. Tout au long de sa maladie, ma mère n'avait eu que moi auprès d'elle.

\- Ça dû être dure, souffla le blond.

\- Très. Depuis l'enterrement de ma mère, je n'ai plus jamais revu mon père, mais c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres attaches ?

\- Si, j'ai un parrain avec lequel je m'entends plutôt bien, mais il est en Amérique. Il a refait sa vie là-bas.

\- Je vois. Bien, ce ne sera alors pas difficile pour toi d'être mon compagnon de route pour voyager.

\- Aahh, oui, pouffa Harry.

Tout doucement la tension entre les deux garçons, à cause de la discussion sur les parents d'Harry, s'apaisa et tous deux continuèrent à profiter de la présence de l'autre, tout en discutant et riant des mauvaises blagues que l'un et l'autre se jetait.

Lorsque Harry entra dans le bureau de Narcissa, elle vit cette dernière près d'une écritoire postait près de la grande fenêtre. En face, de la fenêtre, il y avait une toile recouverte d'un fin tissu blanc. Lentement, il se dirigea vers Narcissa qui regardait les différents supports qui étaient ici et là sur l'écritoire.

\- Narcissa, s'exclama-t-il alors.

\- Oh, Harry vous voilà.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Mon ancienne écritoire. J'y ai laissé traîner mes travaux. J'étais venu jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Et ça ?, lui demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la toile recouverte.

\- Oh, ça ? Retirez le voile, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il fit ce que la dame lui demanda, pour tomber sur un magnifique tableau. Ce dernier représentait un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage carré. Celui-ci avait la même couleur des yeux de Draco, mais surtout il avait un air de ce dernier. La peinture était tout simplement époustouflante. L'homme dessus présentait une telle prestance que s'en était déroutant.

\- C'est Lucius, mon mari, coupa Narcissa.

\- C'est vous qu'il l'avait dessiné ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez un réel talent. Je suis subjugué.

\- Mais comme l'écrit, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus peint.

\- Et pourquoi pas vous y remettre ? Au moins cela. Ça vous permettra de vous aérer l'esprit et d'occuper vos journées d'une autre manière que celle de lire vos bouquins.

\- Il m'a l'air de faire beau. Peut-être qu'après j'irais faire un tour dehors. Et peut-être que nous pourrions nous occuper tout en...peignant.

Surpris, Harry sourit, « Oui se serait vraiment une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas un aussi bon peintre que vous, mais ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Mais avant, vous avez un traitement à prendre.

\- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour me le faire prendre, sourit Narcissa avec suffisance surprenant encore plus Harry.

\- Allons-y. Dit-il soudainement en emmenant Narcissa prendre son traitement.

 **O000oooo00ooo0**

Quand Draco ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour rentrer, il tomba directement sur la personne qu'il voulait.

\- Pansy. Tu tombes bien. Tiens. Je t'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé.

\- Oh, Draco ! Merci !, lui sourit la jeune femme.

\- De rien. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je partais dans la cuisine pour me faire un thé. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- À condition que tu me fasses aussi un bon thé, lui sourit le blond.

\- Allez viens, rit-elle en compagnie du blond.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Pansy alla directement prendre une théière qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de la déposer sur les plaques du four. En attendant que celle-ci bouillotte, elle se retourna vers Draco qui s'était installé sur l'une des chaises hautes.

\- Alors ?

\- Hn ?

\- Comment tu vas ? Depuis que tu es là, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien je vais bien.

\- En tout cas, je suis très contente de te voir.

\- Moi aussi Pansy. Mais je t'avoue que je ne vais pas rester, je pense.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu ne restes jamais très longtemps, encore là c'est un exploit. Tu es là depuis plus d'une semaine.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit le blond. Mais, continua-t-il en perdant son sourire, je n'ai toujours pas eu une vraie discussion avec ma mère. Chaque fois que je vais la voir, elle me rejette. Je n'en peux plus. Si tu savais, finit-il tristement.

\- Je sais Draco, dit Pansy doucement, mais ne te morfond pas. Tu dois persister. Et je suis que là ce serait la bonne. Ne baisse pas les bras.

\- Humph... On croirait entendre Harry.

\- Oh ! Cela ne me surprend pas, venant de sa part. Mais permets-moi de te dire qu'il a raison alors s'il t'a fait la même réflexion que moi.

\- Oui, je sais bien.

\- D'ailleurs, commença-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la théière « J'ai quand même remarqué que vous vous entendez bien, Harry et toi. Je vous ai vu dans le jardin, l'autre jour.

\- Oui, on s'entend même très bien. Je me sens parfaitement à l'aise quand je suis avec lui. J'aime beaucoup parler avec lui, mais pas seulement. On rit aussi beaucoup. C'est plaisant.

\- Il te plaît ?, continua-t-elle en versant de l'eau chaude dans deux tasses.

\- Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher, sourit-il.

\- Non, surtout quand je viens de t'entendre parler de lui avec émerveillement.

\- Pas à ce point-là, mais c'est vrai que...

\- Je vois, je vois, le coupa-t-elle. Mais tu penses que c'est réciproque? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en déposant une tasse devant lui.

\- Merci. Eh bien, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai espoir que oui. Ça fait bien longtemps que je m'étais plus senti aussi bien en compagnie d'un homme.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, lui sourit Pansy tout en commençant à boire son thé.

Ils continuèrent à se parler se racontant ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie dernièrement. Pansy apprit alors que Draco avait fini d'écrire ses nouvelles et qu'il y avait une très grande possibilité que celles-ci soient publiées par l'une des plus grandes maisons d'édition. Et Pansy lui apprit à son tour, à son grand ébahissement, qu'après moult et moult discussion avec Théo, ils avaient décidé de faire un enfant, après tout ce temps. La discussion des deux amis, se porta alors plus principalement sur ce sujet-là.

Après un bon thé et une bonne discussion avec Pansy, Draco l'avait laissé vaquer à ses autres occupations. Ce dernier était sorti dehors dans l'espoir de prendre un peu d'air. Se promenant dans les alentours de la grande maison, il ne remarqua pas que ses pas l'avaient emmené devant le garage dans lequel l'ancienne voiture de son père, couverte d'un lourd tissu bleu, y était. Doucement, il s'avança jusqu'à arriver près de la voiture. Il enleva le tissu qui la recouvrait et mira d'un regard nostalgique le bolide devant lui. Elle lui rappelait tellement de bon souvenir. Il se souvenait les nombreuses promenades à son bord, plus petit qu'il faisait avec son père. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres aux nombreux bons souvenirs qui défilaient dans sa tête.

Alors qu'il allait pénétrer à l'intérieur de la voiture, il se fit arrêter par la voix de Théo.

\- Tu ne pourras pas la démarrer. Le moteur est comme...mort.

\- Ah !? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Elle est magnifique.

\- Oui. C'était la voiture préférée de mon père. Il adorait la conduire et moi j'adorais être à l'intérieur.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'ai tenté une fois de la réparer, mais ça n'a rien donné. Je ne suis pas très doué en mécanique.

\- Et si je te demande de m'aider à la réparer . Peut-être qu'à deux on s'en sortira mieux.

\- Hum, haussa-t-il des épaules. Pourquoi pas.

Théo accepta alors de donner un coup de main à Draco. Tout en discutant, ils essayèrent de réparer le moteur de la voiture et c'était une tâche ardue. Alors que Théo se baissait pour regarder de plus près en bas du moteur, un cri ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Il releva la tête et vit Draco se tenir, en grimaçant, sa main droite. Puis tout aussi soudainement, il vit le blond devenir encore plus pâle alors que ce dernier regardait sa main saigner abondamment. Alors que Théo allait lui prêter son aide, il se figea lorsque Draco se mit à flancher, puis s'évanouir sans plus de cérémonie sous les yeux ébahis de Théo.

 **O000oooo00ooo0**

Harry, Pansy et Théo étaient postés autour d'un Draco inconscient, allongé sur l'un des canapés du hall. Harry, assis près de lui, finissait le bandage autour de la main blessé.

\- Il s'est évanoui, juste comme ça ?, demanda Harry

\- Oui. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas la vue du sang, rit Théo.

\- Ah là, quelle petite nature, rit tout autant Harry.

Un grognement se fit entendre près d'eux. Doucement, Draco reprit connaissance tout en papillonnant des yeux. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux en grand, tombant ainsi sur le visage souriant d'Harry.

\- Bah alors ! On a la phobie du sang !, lui sourit Harry, tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

\- Hum..., grogna-t-il.

\- Aaha, rit le brun. Ça va aller ?

\- Hum...ouais. Mais ma main me lance un peu.

\- C'est normal, avec la coupure que tu t'es faite aussi, cela ne m'étonne pas, intervint Pansy. Mais ça ira. Harry a bien pris soin de te la soigner, ricana la jeune femme, faisant rougir légèrement le blond.

\- Hn. Merci, dit-il à l'attention d'Harry.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, lui sourit gentiment le brun en ancrant son regard trop vert dans celui du blond. Si ton bandage s'enlève, viens me voir. Je te le remettrais.

\- Aucun problème, lui souffla le blond.

Pansy n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des deux hommes assis. Elle s'avoua que tous les deux, formeraient un assez beau couple. Et puis, même si entre Harry et elle ce n'était pas la joie, elle devait reconnaître que celui-ci était très beau à regarder. Assez grand, ni trop fin, ni trop musclé. Brun, avec des cheveux en bataille, mais cela lui allait comme un gant. Une peau légèrement hâlée et bien sûr des beaux yeux verts émeraudes. Il était tout le contraire de Draco qui lui était comme Harry assez grand et finement musclé. Mais lui était blond, très blond d'ailleurs avec des cheveux lisses coiffés le plus souvent en arrière. Une peau blanche, typique de la famille Malefoy, autant que les cheveux blonds et des beaux yeux bleus qui viraient de temps à autre vers le gris. Il n'y avait pas à dire, pour Pansy ces deux hommes étaient vraiment beaux et ils iraient très bien ensemble. Mais elle se dit que leur relation allait très vite évoluer, surtout lorsqu'elle avait vu comment Harry s'était occupé de la blessure du blond avec douceur et regardait ce dernier par la suite avec un regard tout aussi doux. Oui il n'y avait même aucun doute. Et c'est Draco qui allait être content.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, survint la voix froide de Narcissa qui venait de pénétrer dans le hall en compagnie de Marcus.

\- Narcissa !, s'exclama Harry en se levant du canapé.

\- Alors ? J'attends !

\- Draco a perdu connaissance après s'être blessé à la main en réparant la voiture de...euh... s'exprima Théo, en bégayant ensuite sur la fin.

\- En réparant la voiture de papa, finit Draco en regardant sa mère qui daigna enfin lui accorda son regard.

\- Qui t'a permis de toucher à la voiture de ton père ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autorisation pour la toucher.

\- Si. De la mienne, répondit froidement Narcissa.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? Grinça Drao

\- Je ne veux pas que tu la touches. Tu n'as pas à la toucher.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, s'écria le blond en se levant. J'en ai le droit. Merde, pourquoi vous vous préoccupez l'état d'une voiture alors que je viens de faire un mal aise après m'être blessé. Ne pouvez pas simplement vous enquérir de mon état à moi. C'est trop vous demander.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler sur..., commença à s'écrier Narcissa, mais la fin de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle sentit une douleur dans la poitrine.

\- Narcissa! Mère ! Mme !, crièrent les voix de toutes les personnes présentes alors qu'ils la virent flancher. Mais heureusement elle se fit réceptionner immédiatement par Marcus.

\- Narcissa ! Clama Harry en se dirigeant dans de grandes enjambées vers celle-ci.

\- Em-emenez-moi dans ma chambre j'ai...j'ai besoin de m'allonger...je.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Concéda Harry tout en prenant Narcissa contre lui avant de sortir du hall.

Impuissant, Draco regarda sa mère s'en aller entre les bras d'Harry, alors que les autres les suivaient prestement.

Sentant son corps trembler, il se rassit sur le canapé tout en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Il grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il appuya sans faire gaffe sa main blessée contre sa tête. Passant de sa main libre dans sur son visage, il regarda droit devant lui et se demanda réellement qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire.

Sa mère avait eu un semblant d'attaque à cause de lui. Et rien qu'en imaginant cela, ça lui donna un haut-le-coeur. À cet instant-là, il était complémenté désespéré et impuissant.

\- Voilà, buvez un peu d'eau, ordonna Harry à Narcissa qui était allongé dans son lit.

\- Hum, grommela-t-elle avant de prendre le verre que le brun lui tendait. Ou est parti Marcus ?

\- Il est parti chercher des médicaments en ville. Il ne vous en reste presque plus.

\- Le malaise que j'ai eu, c'est aussi en rapport avec mon traitement . Où pas du tout ?

\- A vrai dire je … hum je ne sais pas. Il se pourrait oui, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

\- Haah ! On ne pourrait pas aller peindre aujourd'hui alors.

\- Demain. Promis. Il fera aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui, lui sourit le brun.

\- Je n'en vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Mère, s'exclama soudainement une voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je..., dit Harry en se levant. Cependant, une main ferme le retint.

\- Non, émit Narcissa. C'est à lui de s'en aller.

\- Mère. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter de me rejeter sans arrêt, insista Draco en fermant les yeux de douleur. Je suis venu voir comment vous allez et je...

\- Je vais bien, claqua la voix froide de sa mère. Maintenant que tu sais, tu peux t'en aller.

\- Narcissa, vous devez peut-être écou-...

\- N'intervenez pas Harry, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Laisse Harry. Tu vois de tes propres yeux comment ma mère ne souhaite pas me parler. J'ai beau aller vers elle, je me fais toujours éjecter.

\- Alors si tu le sais, pourquoi reviens-tu toujours ? Grimaça Narcissa.

\- Parce que tu es ma mère et que je m'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce mal de penser ça ? Je veux juste...

\- Mais moi je ne veux pas te voir, le coupa sa mère. Alors vas-t-en. Tu m'épuises, finit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Harry regarda vers Draco et ce qu'il vit lui fit au mal au cœur. Ce dernier regardait sa mère avec un regard brillant de larmes contenu. Sans demander plus, celui-ci s'en aller, après avoir jeter un regard douloureux à Harry.

\- Atte-...

\- Laissez-le, l'interrompit Narcissa en lui relâchant le bras, avant de se plonger plus confortablement et fermer ses yeux dans un soupir.

\- Draco, murmura-t-il alors qu'il vit Narcissa s'endormir.

Après que Narcissa s'était endormis, Harry était sorti en tout hate de la chambre de cette dernière dans l'espoir de rattraper Draco. Mais s'était trop tard. Alors qu'il était arrivé à l'entrée de la maison grande ouverte, il vit celui-ci s'en aller dans un vroom assourdissant, quittant ainsi la demeure. C'est avec le visage défait qu'il rentra et ferma la porte de la maison.

Ce soir-là, après avoir regardé un bon moment la photo de sa mère, Harry s'était endormis le cœur lourd. Lourd de tristesse.

Le lendemain arriva doucement. La mâtiné se passa comme toutes les autres. Après s'être occupé du réveil de Narcissa, Harry était partie déjeuner puis rejoindre Marcus et Narcissa dans le bureau de celle-ci. Cette dernière, sous l'œil des deux hommes, finissait sa séance. Après quelques minutes, Harry daigna enfin retirer les différents tubes qui la reliaient à la machine.

\- Voilà. Aujourd'hui c'était la dernière séance. Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer pendant une semaine, en prenant seulement vos cachets. Après la semaine finie, vous reprendriez vos séances.

\- C'est vraiment obliger de reprendre les séances . Je me sens vraiment beaucoup mieux, râla Narcissa pour la forme.

\- C'est une bonne chose, mais oui on préfère rester prudent. Il vaut mieux que vous continuer à prendre le traitement.

\- Hum, grogna-t-elle.

\- Vous avez été dure ?, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry tout en rangeant la machine.

\- Pardon ?

\- Hier, envers Draco. Vous avez été dure. Il est venu pour voir comment vous allez et sûrement aussi pour s'excuser de son attitude. Vous aurez dû l'écouter.

\- De quel droit vous vous permettez de me dire cela ? Dit-elle d'une voix en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je me permets parce que je trouve ça et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ignoble de votre part de l'avoir rejeté comme vous l'avez fait et comme vous le faite habituellement. Quand ma mère est tombé malade, elle aussi d'un cancer, je suis resté près d'elle, même quand mon père est parti. Plusieurs fois elle m'a dit de la laisser, de ne pas perdre mon temps auprès d'elle. Elle voulait que je vive ma vie et que je la laisse se débrouiller. Mais s'était elle, ma vie et je ne pouvais m'y résoudre à la laisser. Je suis resté près d'elle durant toute sa maladie, je l'ai aidé comme je le pouvais à la surmonter, à la combattre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et si ça avait été le contraire, si je l'avais écouté, si je n'étais pas resté près d'elle, je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie. Ce que vous faites à Draco, ce n'est pas juste et ni acceptable. Si demain vous disparaissez, il regrettera toute sa vie de ne pas vous avoir aidé et épaulé. C'est votre fils. Et malgré tous les rejets que vous lui avait fait subir, il vous aime. Je vous suggère vraiment d'aller le voir et lui parler. C'est ce qu'il désire profondément. Argumenta Harry à l'intention de Narcissa qui regardait droit devant elle.

Ne voyant aucun signe de sa part, Harry jeta un regard à Marcus qui était restée silencieuse tout ce temps. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard peiné. Soufflant de dépit, Harry quitta la pièce ne faisant ainsi pas attention au visage ruisselant de larmes silencieuses sur le visage de Narcissa.

 **O000oooo00ooo**

\- Hey, s'annonça Harry auprès de Draco qui était assis comme la plupart du temps dans le jardin.

\- Salut, le salua en retour d'une voix morne le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de te demander si ça va, je connais déjà la réponse.

\- Hn.

\- Où es-tu parti hier ? Je ne t'ai pas vue le soir, lui demanda Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- J'avais besoin de me retrouver loin de cette demeure. je suis allé en ville.

\- D'accord, souffla doucement Harry.

\- Je laisse tomber, continua le blond soudainement. Je n'y arrives plus. Je..., sa voix se brisa alors, laissant perdre ses larmes contenues jusqu'ici.

\- Hey, chuchota Harry en se rapprochant de Draco pour ensuite le prendre doucement dans ses bras.

Draco se laissa faire et expira fortement, pour tenter de se calmer. Après quelques secondes, il put enfin se reprendre. Malgré tout, il resta dans les bras de son opposant, lui rendant aussi l'étreinte. Il se sentit bien. Chaleureusement bien. Fermant les yeux, il apprécia l'étau à sa juste valeur. Délicatement, il laissa sa tête retomber dans le creux du coup d'Harry qui resserra doublement ses bras autour de lui.

Sous le soleil de ce jour-là, les deux hommes restèrent enlacés un bon moment profitant ainsi de l'un et de l'autre, sans faire attention à un regard bleuté provenant de l'étage d'au-dessus.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Alors qu'Est-ce vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre? La relation entre Draco et Harry avance doucement :).**

 **Et que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Narcissa envers son fils? Elle est dure, non?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde. Me voilà avec le chapitre 4.**

 **Note 1: Alors la fiction est déjà terminé. ENFIN :). Il y a donc six chapitres, plus un épilogue. Donc je posterais tout les trois-quatre jours, pour me laisser le temps de peaufiner encore les chapitres et les corriger.**

 **Note 2: Après cette fiction je pense poster une nouvelle fiction que j'ai déjà commencé à taper, mais je suis encore indécise, parce que je viens de poster ma nouvelle fiction sur le fandom Naruto. D'ailleurs, ceux qui aiment lire des fictions sur ce fandom, je vous invites avec plaisir à aller lire ma fic qui s'intitule _Mon frère, lui et Moi_. Je sais, je sais je me fais un peu de pub ahah :P. Enfin bref, voilà pour ça. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **\- Max132: Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que cette suite te plaira :).** **\- Une fille : Contente qu'elle te plaise aussi. Oui la relation avance bien entre Harry et Draco, tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Quant à la relation entre Draco et Narcissa, c'est pas encore ça, mais elle avance aussi :)**

 **Bonne lecture et je m'excuse encore d'avance pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 **L'Infirmier**

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Demanda Narcissa lorsqu'elle vit Harry venir vers elle avec son livre en main.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il en allant s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Je ne le trouve pas génial, honnêtement. Je n'ai pas accroché à l'histoire. J'ai trouvé certains passages bien trop mielleux. Et puis la fin, je ne l'ai pas bien compris. Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vraiment aimé, grimaça Harry.

\- Hum. Alors peut-être que vous aimerez celui-ci, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un nouveau livre.

\- Oh ! Et bien peut-être. Mais cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- De ?

\- Eh bien, que je n'ai pas aimé votre livre.

\- Pas du tout. Je respecte votre point de vue. Mais j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire.

\- On verra cela, lui sourit Harry. Bien et si on allait profiter de cette belle après-midi pour aller dehors peindre comme je vous l'avais promis. Hier on n'a pas pu alors...

\- Je suis d'accord, le coupa Narcissa. Cela va me faire du bien. J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

\- Alors, allons-y, dit Harry en l'aidant à se lever.

Subitement, Pansy entra dans le bureau. Harry et Narcissa se retournèrent vers elle dans un même ensemble.

\- Oh Pansy. Vous désirez quelque chose .

\- Euh...eh bien non... je suis venu voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose.

\- Non, ça va. Harry et moi allions sortir dehors pour peindre.

\- Peindre ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que vous n'avez plus peint, exposa Pansy dans un petit sourire.

\- Oui, c'est bien vrai. Aussi longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit. Mais j'en ai ressenti l'envie.

\- Oh, très bien alors. Profitez en bien, lui sourit gentiment Pansy avant de repartir.

\- Attendez Pansy, l'appela Harry soudainement. Ce serait bien, si vous êtes d'accord, que vous vous joignez à nous. Ce serait sympa de passer l'après-midi ensemble.

\- Oh, oui quelle bonne idée vous avez là, mon petit. Pansy ?, s'exclama Narcissa en tournant son regard vers la jeune femme.

\- Oh...je...eh bien je ne sais pas peindre, bafouilla Pansy.

\- Je vous rassure, moi non plus, lui dit Harry en souriant. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Eh bien...oui...oui je suis d'accord. Oui, accepta Pansy en rendant son sourire à Harry.

\- Allons-y ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry. Mais avant, vous pouvez m'aider à prendre le matériel ? Demanda Harry envers Pansy.

\- Bien sûr, sourit finement la jeune femme.

Avec l'aide de Pansy, les deux jeunes gens allèrent prendre le matériel de peinture sous les yeux brillants de bonheur de Narcissa. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce beau petit monde, s'étaient éclipsés de la demeure pour aller occuper la terrasse du jardin.

 **O0000O0000ooo**

Des rires joyeux s'élevaient du jardin, attirant ainsi Draco et Théo qui marchaient dans l'un des couloirs qui donnait sur un balcon face au large jardin de la maison. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le balcon, ils purent assister à une scène magnifique, surtout du point de vue de Draco. Devant eux, un peu plus bas, ils purent profiter de la charmante vue que Pansy, Harry et Narvissa leur offrirent. Ils étaient tous les trois en train de peindre avec gaîté et chamaillerie.

S'accoudant sur le balcon, Draco profita alors un peu plus du beau tableau que les trois personnes formaient. Il put ainsi voir à quel point sa mère était rayonnante, riant des bêtises de ses deux comparses.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue rire ainsi, s'exclama-t-il soudainement auprès de Théo.

\- Oui. Moi aussi. Elle m'a l'air radieuse.

\- Oui. C'est très plaisant à voir, compléta Draco doucement.

Le regard de celui-ci migra alors vers Harry qui rajoutait tout en s'esclaffant, de la peinture sur le petit plateau de peinture que sa mère tenait.

Depuis l'étreinte qu'ils s'étaient donnés, Draco ressentait très nettement envers lui une très grande attirance. Ce jour-là, il s'était senti si bien entre ses bras, que s'en avait été désorientant.

Il ne savait pas si le brun ressentait la même chose, mais il se dit qu'après les nombreux moments passés ensemble où Harry avait été gentil, doux et prévenant avec lui, le brun pourrait peut-être éprouver les mêmes sentiments que lui. Et puis, c'était lui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras un bon moment pour le réconforter. C'était lui qui avait amorcé le geste. Alors oui, Draco pensa qu'il avait peut-être une petite chance avec ce dernier et il se jura alors ne pas trop tarder à le lui faire savoir. En espérant ne pas se faire rejeter.

 **O0000o0000ooo**

Le soleil commença à se coucher, annonçant la tombée de la nuit. Harry avait raccompagné Narcissa dans son bureau à la demande de celle-ci après leur atelier peinture. Cette dernière, après que Harry l'ait laissé, avait profité pour regarder ses différents tableaux, dont celui de son mari.

Étant restée un bon moment seul dans son bureau, elle avait fini par tomber de fatigue. Avant de sortir de son bureau, elle s'était dirigé vers son bureau sur lequel était posé son manuscrit non fini. Après l'avoir pris en main, elle avait consenti enfin à s'éclipser de son bureau.

Marchant doucement dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre, elle aperçut de la lumière provenant d'une pièce qu'elle savait être la chambre de son fils. Abruptement, les paroles que lui avait dites Harry la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses paroles l'avaient réellement touché. Touché au plus profond d'elle. Elle savait bien qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle devait enfin mettre de l'eau dans son vin, et qu'elle aille parler avec son fils.

Pesant le pour et le contre, elle ne fit même pas attention où elle se dirigeait, ce n'est seulement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son fils s'élever dans l'air qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouva devant le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

\- Mère !? S'exclama Draco surpris.

\- Tu...hum. Tu as un moment.

\- Que- ? Oui, oui … bien sûr, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise de bureau.

\- Tu avais raison, je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de la voiture de ton père alors que tu t'étais blessé. Je suis navré.

\- Non, non. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser pour m'être lassé importer. Je t'ai mis mal alors que...

\- Ça va aller, le coupa-t-elle. Et ta main ?

\- Oh ça va un mieux, lui sourit doucement son fils.

\- Bien, finit-elle avant de se détourner.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pardon ?, demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers son fils qui s'était avancé.

\- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je reste auprès de toi après l'accident ? Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas de mon aide ?

Draco regarda sa mère qui le regardait silencieusement. Lentement, elle s'avança aussi.

\- Je...je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ton temps à t'occuper de moi. Tu étais jeune et tu avais mieux à faire que de te consacrer à moi. Je ne désirais pas être un poids pour toi.

\- Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tu es ma mère enfin. Ça aurait été normal de m'occuper de toi.

\- Peut-être, mais ce qui est fait et fait. Ne revenons plus là-dessus, maintenant que tu sais. Et puis pour quelqu'un qui voulait m'aider, tu n'as pas bien insisté, s'obligea-t-elle de rajouter. Préférant partir loin d'ici, pour ne revenir que très rarement, finit-elle sous les yeux ouverts de stupeurs de son fils.

\- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? J'ai insisté, insisté, mais tu me rejetais sans arrêt, contredit Draco Pour...pourquoi dois-tu toujours tout compliquer ?, finit par souffler Draco en se laissant choir sur son lit.

N'ayant plus rien à lui dire, Narcissa le regarda un instant, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, laissant son fils affligé.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son immense chambre, Narcissa se laissa aller contre la porte après l'avoir fermé. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de prendre une respiration stable et d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer avec son fils.

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû rejeter la faute sur son fils. C'était de sa faute à elle. C'était elle qui l'avait rejeté et non lui. Il avait toujours insisté auprès d'elle pour l'aider. Toujours. Le problème n'était pas son fils, mais elle. Même elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait tant. Lorsqu'elle se posait cette question, elle se répondit souvent, à elle-même, que c'était parce qu'elle aurait voulu, malgré ses refus, que son fils reste et persiste à s'occuper d'elle. Qu'il ne parte pas au bout du monde, la laissant seule dans cette grande maison, pour ne revenir la voir que très peu. Bien sûr, elle avait besoin de lui. C'était son fils. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le lui montrer, à le lui dire tout simplement.

Alors qu'elle serra sa main gauche à ses pensées, elle sentit enfermer dans celle-ci, son manuscrit. Relevant son écrit devant elle, elle le regarda un moment, pour après se rendre subitement vers l'une de ses commodes. Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en sortit un crayon à papier. Doucement elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et posa ensuite son texte avant de prendre la première page. Elle se mit à la lire et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle entreprit d'effacer des mots, des phrases pour en rajouter d'autres. Elle passa le reste de son temps, toute fatigue envolée, à faire cela jusqu'à la dernière page.

Il était hors de question que son écrit reste inachevé. Ce livre sera son dernier. Et le meilleur.

 **O0000o0000ooo**

Après que sa mère soit partie, Draco était resté cloué, assis sur son lit. Bien qu'il ait réussi à tenir un semblant de dialogue avec sa mère, les paroles échangées, n'avaient pas été ce qu'il avait réellement espéré.

Quand il avait vu sa mère debout sur le pas de sa porte, il n'y avait pas cru, puis un peu d'espoir s'était fait ressentir en lui. Sa mère s'était déplacé d'elle-même jusqu'à lui. Et même si la discussion n'avait pas été, certes, ce qu'il avait aspiré, il était quand même assez soulagé d'avoir eu enfin les vraies raisons du pourquoi sa mère le rejeter tout le temps, malgré une fin de discussion tendue.

Tout en soufflant et en se lavant de son lit, il pensa qu'il avait bien besoin de prendre l'air. Pourquoi ne pas faire un petit tour en ville ?, se dit-il. Puis une idée agréable s'imposa dans son esprit. Pourquoi n'inviterais-je pas Harry à aller boire un verre ?, avisa-t-il. Sur cette pensée, il sortit de sa chambre non sans avoir oublié de prendre une veste.

\- Ah te voilà ! Je suis allé voir si tu étais dans ta chambre mais tu n'y étais pas. J'ai dû parcourir toute la maison pour te trouver, arriva Draco dans la cuisine où Harry se préparer un thé.

\- Eh bien tu m'as trouvé, sourit Harry en voyant Draco s'approcher de lui. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

\- Je voulais t'inviter à boire un verre dehors. Je connais un bar sympa en ville.

\- Oh ! Hum... C'est très gentil, mais je vais devoir refuser, répondit-il désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? On va juste boire un verre. Dis-moi combien de fois, tu es sorti d'ici depuis que tu es là ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que tu me proposes de sortir sur mon temps de travail. Je ne peux pas.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, râla le blond.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, souffla le brun. Je ne peux pas sortir et laisser ta mère, expliqua le brun.

\- Mais elle dort !

\- Oui, mais si elle se réveille et qu'elle me demande et que je ne suis pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera ? Je ne peux pas. C'est peut-être ton habitude de faire ça, partir, mais ce n'est pas la mienne, expliqua-t-il, ne se rendant compte que quelques secondes plus tard de ce qu'il avait osé dire.

\- Je vois, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, finit Draco d'une voix froide et cassante.

\- Non...attend...je ne voulais pas dire...

\- Bonne nuit, coupa sèchement le blond avant de s'en aller, malgré tout blessé par les dires du brun.

Il quitta la cuisine, laissant un Harry encore ahuris. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Il ne s'était pas contrôlé. Et malgré la froideur que Draco lui avait fait part, il avait pu voir de la douleur refléter dans ses yeux. Et pour cela, il s'en voulait grandement.

\- Merde, jura-t-il, avant de partir à la suite du blond.

 **O0000o0000ooo0**

\- Je peux entrer, s'exclama Harry sur le pas de la porte ouverte de la chambre de Draco.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Et je n'ai même plus envie de sortir.

\- Écoute, je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, s'expliqua Harry en rentrant dans la chambre.

\- Peut-être, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que tu n'as pas tort, même si tes paroles m'ont blessé, souffla le blond en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Non, non. C'était méchant de ma part de te dire une chose pareil, rajouta Harry tout en s'asseyant aussi, auprès du blond. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, soupira-t-il pour finir.

\- J'avoue que ça l'a été un peu, dit Draco en tournant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

\- Humph... Oui. Encore désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il encra son regard dans celui du blond, qui le regardait bien trop intensément. Soudainement, il sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes de son vis-à-vis de se poser sur les siennes. Les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur, il tenta de comprendre, mais son esprit était à mille lieux de là, surtout lorsqu'il sentit Draco quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Pris au dépourvu, il accepta et accueillit quand même la langue chaude du blond en son sein. Docilement, il capitula, et se laissa prendre dans le baiser.

Posant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage fin d'Harry, Draco approfondit plus encore le baiser, tout en savourant les petits gémissements que le brun émettait.

Manquant de souffle, ils se séparèrent, haletant et encore perdu par leur baiser fiévreux.

\- Je...hum...je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher, susurra doucement Harry.

\- Hum...oui, bien sûr. Le baiser...enfin je veux dire que je suis...

\- Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai apprécié, finit-il lentement tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Arrête !

\- Quoi ?

\- De te mordre la lèvre. Ça me...perturbe.

\- Oh. Dans ce cas, continua Harry recommençant effrontément.

Comme plus tôt il se fit happer par les lèvres du blond. Alors que Draco allait approfondir le baiser, Harry l'arrêta et se leva subitement.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, fit-il. Tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Hum...je t'aurais bien dit de rester mais...

\- Ouais, mais non. Enfin je veux dire que ça me déplairait pas, mais...voilà quoi.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bonne nuit et encore désolée.

\- J'ai déjà oublié, lui sourit Draco. Bonne nuit, finit-il.

Dans un dernier sourire, Harry quitta la chambre et son propriétaire qui se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit. La main posée sur le ventre et les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Draco sourit repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Harry.

Il n'était peut-être pas sortie en ville boire un verre avec Harry pour se changer les idées, mais cette fin de soirée s'en était très bien chargé pour son plus grand plaisir. Il pouvait encore ressentir sur ses lèvres, celles douces de son opposant. Pas de doute, leurs relations avaient bien évolué au stade suivant. Et cela ne le dérangeait en aucun cas. Au contraire.

 **O0000o0000ooo0**

Le lendemain arriva comme tous les autres jours, avec un beau soleil haut dans le ciel. Comme à ses habitudes, Harry, après s'être préparé et avaler un petit déjeuner copieux, s'était dirigé vers la chambre de Narcissa pour aller la réveiller.

Toujours avec son verre de jus d'orange, Harry pénétra dans l'immense chambre de la propriétaire. Celle-ci comme souvent, était déjà réveillée. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry rentrer et déposer le verre de jus sur sa commode près du bouquet de tournesols, qu'elle avait, depuis que le brun le lui avait apporté, l'habitude de regarder, elle tenta de se relever de son lit pour accueillir son infirmier.

\- Bonjour, salua Harry.

\- Bonjour, souffla la dame.

\- Vous allez bien . Demanda le brun lorsqu'il vit le visage fatigué de Narcissa.

\- Oui, oui. Mais la semaine de repos est finie et demain je reprends le traitement. Ça ne me réjoui pas plus que ça, mais je me dois de le finir.

\- Oui, je comprends, mais avouez que ce traitement vous est bénéfique .

\- Oui bien sûr. Alors profitons de cette journée.

\- Que voulez-vous faire ? Lui demanda Harry en souriant.

\- D'abord, aidez-moi à me lever, puis appelez Pansy pour qu'elle puisse m'aider dans ma toilette, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien, acquiesça le brun.

La mâtinée se passa sans problème et après un déjeuner à l'extérieur et sous le soleil de cette belle journée, Narcissa profita d'un petit moment de répit.

Alors que Harry entreprenait d'aider Pansy à débarrasser la table. Narcissa laissa migrer son regard sur la cour qui s'étendait devant elle. Puis soudainement, une idée lui vint. Idée qu'elle en fit part à Harry lorsque ce dernier revint vers elle. Elle lui proposa de sortir et d'aller faire un tour en voiture. Étonné, Harry accepta sa requête et aida la dame à se lever de sa chaise.

C'est donc quelques minutes plus tard et sous les yeux de Pansy et Théo, que Harry et Narcissa sortirent du parking dans un vroom retentissant.

Au bord de la voiture décapotable, Narcissa profitait de l'air quelque peu frais qui venait fouetter son visage avec douceur. Harry la regarda avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, du coin de l'œil. Roulant à toute vitesse à la demande de Narcissa, il prit le chemin que cette dernière lui indiquer.

Bien plus tard, ils arrivèrent au bord d'une grande falaise qui donnait sur un magnifique paysage. Après s'être garé et sortit de la voiture, les deux se dirigèrent vers le bord de la falaise où étaient disposés d'énormes rochers. Doucement, Narcissa relâcha le bras d'Harry et avança vers l'un des rochers, pour ensuite s'y caler contre lui. Harry la suivit et se mit sur le rocher d'en face.

\- N'est-ce pas magnifique ?, s'exclama la voix de Narcissa.

\- Oui, ça l'est. Quel beau paysage. On voit tout. Et puis, cet endroit est tranquille et reposant, admit Harry.

\- On venait souvent ici mon mari et moi. Et parfois on y emmenait Draco. On s'essayait là-bas, dit-elle en montrant un endroit un peu plus loin, sur une grande nappe, pour pique-niquer, rajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. On pouvait y rester des heures ici, oubliant les soucis du quotidien, profitant juste de l'air paisible qui nous entourait. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus venue ici. Depuis la mort de mon mari en réalité, expliqua-t-elle en migrant son regard sur le paysage offert. C'est ici que nous avons jeté les cendres de mon mari à sa demande et c'est ici que je veux que les miennes soient jetées. Cet endroit renferme tellement de souvenir, tellement de beaux et bons moments, souffla-t-elle pour finir.

Harry écouta Narcissa lui parlait de cet endroit qui était pour elle un coin cher à son cœur. Il trouva cela brillant la façon dont Narcissa se confessait à lui. Lui racontant à quel point cet espace était important pour elle.

Ainsi, ils restèrent sur la falaise, toute l'après-midi, profitant du calme et du coucher de soleil, en fin d'après-midi.

 **O0000o0000ooo**

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque Dravo arriva à la villa. Après avoir bien pris soin de garer correctement sa belle décapotable, il entra chez lui. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers dans l'optique d'aller se rendre dans sa chambre, il se demanda si Harry était dans la sienne. Et si j'allais voir, se dit-il alors tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre du brun.

Il soupira de soulagement, lorsqu'il aperçut à travers la porte de la chambre de la lumière, l'indiquant ainsi que son logeur était bien dedans. Il toqua et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Ce qui arriva après quelques secondes.

\- Hey ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Draco, lui sourit Harry assis en tailleur sur son lit. Ne reste pas là, viens.

\- Hum. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Oh, un des livres de ta mère. Et je peux te dire que comparé à celui que j'ai lu en premier, celui-là est bien meilleur, rit le brun.

\- Ça change alors, lui sourit le blond.

\- Oui, c'est sûr.

\- J'ai appris par Pansy que tu étais sorti avec ma mère.

\- Oui. C'était à la demande de ta mère bien sûr. On a fait un tour en voiture, puis je l'ai emmené dans un endroit qui lui tenait a cœur. Là où elle et ton père allait souvent autrefois.

\- Oui, je connais cet endroit. C'est un bel endroit. J'y étais déjà allé en leur compagnie plus jeune. Mon père a toujours dit que quand il mourra, il voudrait qu'on l'inhume et qu'on jette ses cendres dans cet endroit. C'est ce qu'on a fait après sa mort. Je sais que ma mère souhaite la même chose.

\- Ta mère m'en a parlé. Je trouve cela beau, souffla le brun en posant ses mains sur celle de Draco. Bien, et si on parle de chose plus joyeuse, lui sourit Harry en détendant l'atmosphère.

\- Tu as raison. Et de quoi veux-tu parler ? lui susurra le blond.

\- Hum...bonne question. Ou peut-être qu'on n'est pas obligé de parler, on pourrait...faire autre chose, suggéra alors Harry tout en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je crois savoir quoi, murmura alors Draco, avant de se pencher vers lui pour emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Doucement, Harry se laissa aller contre son blond, entourant de ses bras la taille de ce dernier. Draco laissa l'une de ses mains se glisser dans le cou du brun, et l'autre sous les pulls pour aller ensuite se poser sur l'une de ses hanches, qu'il caressa lentement faisant frissonner le brun contre lui.

Progressivement, Harry se laissa emporter par Draco qui le renversa sur le lit. Arrêtant un instant leurs baisers, ils se positionnèrent un peu mieux sur le matelas. Draco sur Harry. Les mains d'Harry allèrent se perdre sous la chemise du blond pour aller caresser le dos doux de ce dernier.

\- Embrasse-moi encore, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

Les lèvres du blond obéirent et revinrent se poser sur les siennes. De cette bouche chaude, Harry se sentit durcir, mais il n'était pas le seul. Il pouvait sentir contre son aine, la hampe du blond.

Dans un mouvement lent, il bougea ses hanches, faisant ainsi rencontrer leurs membres et exciter encore plus son amant au-dessus de lui. Draco laissa courir ses doigts jusqu'à son membre dur, pour ensuite, de ses doigts agiles, ouvrir son pantalon.

Arrêtant le baiser, Harry émit un grognement étouffé, rapidement suivit d'un second quand les doigts de son blond effleurèrent puis caressèrent son membre érigé. Alors qu'il savourait les caresses sur sa hampe, il entreprit de faire pareil. Comme Draco, il alla déboutonner le pantalon de celui-ci, pour ensuite plonger sa main dans son boxer afin de lui donner autant de plaisir.

C'est alors dans un rythme synchronisé que les deux se masturbèrent mutuellement, jusqu'à jouir leur plaisir dans un long râle rauque.

Draco se laissa retomber sur Harry, après avoir savouré son orgasme. Ça avait été diablement bon.

Silencieusement, il se poussa d'Harry lorsque ce dernier le lui demanda, voulant reprendre une respiration normal.

\- C'était...gravement bon, s'exclama Harry en regardant le plafond de sa chambre.

\- Hn... c'était pas mal, répondit Draco avec taquinerie.

\- Pas mal ! Répéta faussement outré le brun. Tu ne diras pas ça la prochaine.

\- Il y aura une prochaine fois, donc, hum, dit Draco en se pelotant contre son brun.

\- Oui et je peux te dire que ça ne sera pas de la simple branlette.

\- Hum...j'ai hâte d'y être alors, répondit le blond sensuellement en laissant courir ses doigts sous pulls du brun afin de caresser sa peau douce.

\- Humph...moi aussi, lui sourit Harry.

\- Je peux rester dormir avec toi cette nuit ? lui demanda Draco en chuchotant dans son cou.

\- Pourquoi dirais-je non ?, accepta le brun. Mais avant, on ferait mieux d'aller se nettoyer, tu ne crois pas.

\- Hum...oui, approuva le blond en se décollant de son amant. Vas-y en premier.

\- Ok.

Harry se leva tout en rajustant son pantalon. Avant de sortir, il alla prendre son pyjama posé sur la chaise de son bureau. Draco s'étant mis sur le flanc, regarda son brun, parce que oui maintenant c'était belle et bien son brun, sortir pour aller se rafraîchir et se changer. Un sourire niais se joua sur les lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas fait l'amour, mais ils s'étaient donnés du plaisir mutuellement et ça avait été délicieusement bon. Un frisson lui parcourut alors tout le corps, lorsqu'il pensa au jour où tous les deux allaient enfin passer à l'acte. Ça allait être quelque chose. Oui, pas de doute là-dessus.

 **O0000o0000ooo**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans le bureau de Narcissa en début d'après-midi, portant un plateau où dessus était posée une tasse de thé.

\- Hier soir j'ai relu le manuscrit de mon roman non fini, et j'y ai faits des changements. J'étais en train de le relire, avant de pouvoir le retaper et de le finir.

\- Vous...vous avez décidé de reprendre votre roman ? S'exprima le brun ahuri.

\- Oui. Et c'est grâce à vous, lui sourit la dame.

\- À moi ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour...

\- Si, le coupa Narcissa. Vous m'avez tellement persuadé de reprendre l'écriture que j'ai fini par capituler.

\- Eh bien je suis content, lui sourit en retour Harry.

\- Mais avant je vais profiter de ce que vous soyez là pour parler un peu avec vous de quelque chose qui me travaille depuis quelques jours.

\- Oh ! Eh bien je vous écoute, dit Harry surpris en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés.

Prenant une gorgée de thé, Narcissa regarda du coin de l'œil son infirmier « Et bien je voulais savoir quel genre de relation entretenez-vous avec mon fils ?

\- Oh ! Eh bien...

\- Ne soyez pas gêné de me le dire.

\- Je le suis quand même un peu, rit Harry embarrassé. Draco et moi...nous...nous euh et bien je pense que...que nous comme en couple. Enfin je crois.

\- Vous ne savez pas .

\- On n'en a pas vraiment parlé, mais une chose est sûre c'est que nous nous entendions bien. Très bien même. Et c'est vrai que nous sommes très proches. Mais c'est encore tôt pour parler d'amour, expliqua-t-il rouge de gêne.

\- Je vois, lui sourit-elle. Je suis contente que Draco s'est entiché d'une personne telle que vous. Quand je ne serais plus de ce monde, je sais que vous serez là pour lui.

\- Narcissa j-...

\- Non. Je le pense vraiment. Je veux que vous restiez auprès de lui lorsque je serais morte, car il aura besoin de vous. Promettez-le-moi Harry, lui dit Narcissa en plongeant son regard dans celui écarquillé d'Harry.

\- Je vous le promets, murmura alors Harry.

\- Bien. Alors je pourrais partir tranquille.

\- Seulement si vous disiez aussi à votre fils à quel point vous l'aimez. Après cela vous pourrez partir l'esprit tranquille. Et Draco sera que vous l'aimiez.

\- Il le sait.

\- Non, il ne le sait pas. Après tout ce temps à l'avoir rejeté, il pense réellement que vous ne ressentez pas beaucoup d'amour pour lui. Je vous ai promis une chose, alors promettez-moi de le lui dire, ajouta Harry.

\- Je ne vous promets rien, mais je tâcherais d'y penser.

\- Pensez-y alors. C'est déjà cela, souffla Harry.

* * *

 **Alors? Alors? Verdict? Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

 **Entre Harry et Draco ça avance très bien. Vous avez aimé le petit lime?**

 **Vous pensez que Narcissa va accéder à la promesse de Harry?**

 **Allez un petit indice. Il y aura de l'émotion entre tous les personnages dans les prochains chapitres :).**

 **Voilà, voilà. A bientôt pour la suite qui devrais arriver samedi ou dimanche.**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5.**

 **Note 1: Etant donné que tout les chapitres sont enfin écris et corrigés, je peux vous les livrer :). Il reste alors après ce chapitre, un chapitre + l'épilogue.**

 **Note 2 : Je suis contente que cette fic ait plu à beaucoup d'entre vous. Je remercie surtout ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review :).**

 **Note 3 : ATTENTION/WARNING. Ce chapitre contient ENFIN un LEMON. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, tout comme le chapitre en entier :).**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **\- Guest : Contente que tu aimes :).**

 **Je vous dis alors bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes :(.**

* * *

 **L'infirmier**

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Hey, salut toi, parla Draco en pénétrant dans la cuisine dans laquelle Harry y été.

\- Salut, lui sourit le brun en acceptant tout de suite après le baiser du blond. Bien dormis?

\- J'aurais pu mieux dormir, si tu étais resté avec moi hier. Tu aimes me rendre fou, hein. Un soir, tu dors avec moi, et un soir non.

\- J'aime te rendre fou, lui souffla Harry avant de déposer un baiser sur les coins de ses lèvres.

\- Hum... Tu crois que pour une fois tu pourrais venir avec moi cette après-midi en ville.

\- Je ne pense pas. Marcus a besoin de moi toute l'après-midi. Et oui je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici lors de …

\- De ton temps de travail, oui je sais, souffla le blond en se reculant du brun. Mais quand même, je ne vois pas où est le mal à ce que tu ailles faire un tour en ville. Pansy est là en cas de problème.

\- Draco..., souffla Harry.

\- Tu sais quoi oublie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête, finit le blond

\- Non, tu as raison. Dit le brun en se levant. Tu sais quoi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je te tiens au courant, car crois-moi, j'ai autant envie que toi, de passer un moment ensemble, finit le brun en retournant le bond pour lui voler un baiser.

\- D'accord, soupira Draco tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Je dérange, intervint la voix d'une personne.

Se décollant, ils regardèrent la personne en question.

\- Pansy ! Non pas du tout. Nous avions fini, lui sourit Draco.

\- Bien, lui sourit-elle en retour en levant un sourcil. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Draco. J'ai des courses à faire et Théo est occupé, alors je me disais que tu pouvais m'y emmener.

\- Bien sûr. Je devais d'ailleurs monter en ville ce matin.

\- D'accord. Je finis mes corvées et on se rejoint sur le parking dans … hum une demi-heure. Ça te va .

\- Oui, oui aucun problème.

\- Bien. Harry, salua-t-elle alors d'un hochement de tête avant de sortir.

Harry se retourna vers Draco et lui demanda « Tu n'es pas gêné qu'elle nous ait surpris si proche. »

\- Pas du tout. Et puis elle était déjà informée. Et puis même, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se cache si tu veux tout savoir. Et toi ?

\- Eh bien...non, non, surtout que ta mère aussi est au courant.

\- Sérieux ? Comment ?

\- Elle s'en est aperçu. Et moi je lui ai confirmé. C'était un moment gênant, mais au moins elle est au courant et ça ne la dérange pas.

\- Eh bien je n'ai qu'à dire tant mieux, lui sourit le blond.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

Allongé sur son lit, Harry continua la lecture de son deuxième livre. Il avait laissé Narcissa seule dans son bureau à la demande de celle-ci. Elle voulait commencer à retaper son roman, mais pour cela, elle avait désiré être seul. Alors comprenant son envie, Harry l'avait laissé, non sans avoir réussi à lui faire promettre de lui faire lire les premiers chapitres de son roman. De ce fait, Narcissa avait accepté qu'Harry pu avoir le privilège de lire son nouveau et dernier roman.

 **POV Harry**

Encore deux chapitres à lire et j'aurais enfin fini ce deuxième livre. Livre que je trouvais d'ailleurs pas mal du tout. Et j'ai d'ailleurs déjà hâte de pouvoir lire le dernier ouvrage de Narcissa, qui j'en suis sûr sera excellent. J'ai un droit d'aperçu avant que celui-ci ne soit publié. Je n'aurais alors pas à attendre sa sortie pour pouvoir le lire. C'est plutôt cool.

Hum, bon je crois que j'ai assez lu pour aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, étant donné que Draco n'est pas là. Il est ressorti après avoir déposé Pansy au manoir. J'aurais voulu le croiser, mais j'étais occupé avec Narcissa. J'espère qu'il va vite rentrer, puisque j'ai enfin ma soirée de libre, puisque l'après-midi est largement passé.

En tout cas, je suis super content de l'avancement de notre relation. On s'entend à merveille. Et nous allons à notre rythme. De temps à autre nous dormons ensemble, sans pour autant couchés ensemble, bien que l'envie soit présente, mais je voulais aller doucement, même si je pense succomber. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas avec l'homme qui est près de moi ? Il est tout simplement splendide. Ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était ses mains, grandes, douces et fortes. Surtout lorsqu'elles me caressent sur des parties bien précises de mon corps qui me font frissonner de plaisir.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine en y repensant. Je pense que, si Draco daigne enfin rentrer, nous allons passer une agréable soirée. Mais il fallait d'abord que ce dernier rentre. Il était quand même bientôt quatre heures de l'après-midi.

 **FIN POV Harry**

Harry resta le reste de l'après-midi dans sa chambre, à s'occuper de n'importe quelle manière pour ne pas mourir d'ennui.

Mais ses occupations, quelque peu ennuyeuse tout de même, se firent interrompre par l'arrivée de Draco, pour la plus grande joie d'Harry.

Harry pu enfin dire à son blond qu'il était libre le soir et que si c'était toujours d'actualité, ils pouvaient tous les deux sortirent pour aller manger dehors, profitant enfin d'une première soirée ensemble.

Draco accepta bien évidemment, tout de suite après que le brun le lui fit savoir. Il laissa Harry un moment dans sa chambre, pour aller dans la sienne, dans l'espoir de se changer, pour mettre des vêtements frais.

Bien pus tard, le couple sortit de la villa au bord de la belle décapotable du blond en direction d'un petit restaurant sympa en ville.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

\- C'est vraiment un endroit sympa ici, dit Harry assis sur l'une des chaises autour de la table du restaurant dans lequel ils étaient.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi celui-ci. Je savais que ça te plairait, sourit le blond.

\- Hum, lui sourit en retour Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui bleu du blond.

\- Alors ! Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

\- Très bien, lui sourit le brun. Comme toujours.

\- Tu devrais prendre le poulet basquaise. C'est délicieux, dit Draco en voyant Harry regarder le menu.

\- Hum et bien je vais faire confiance à ton jugement.

\- Je vais prendre pareil. J'aime ça, rajouta le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une heure plus tard, les deux amants à la panse bien remplie, avait décidé de ne pas prendre de dessert.

Ils avaient passé toute l'heure à discuter et à rire de choses et d'autres. Harry se sentait réellement bien en compagnie du blond. Cette soirée était vraiment merveilleuse. Il espérait en connaître d'autres des comme ça.

De son côté, Draco, était tout autant content que son brun. Il trouvait Harry magnifique. Et plus le temps passait, plus celui-ci s'attachait au brun, au point de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans sa présence à ses côtés. Et cela, en était déroutant pour lui, mais tellement vrai. Il ne trouvait pas cela niait non plus. Juste normal. Surtout lorsqu'on sentait son cœur battre chaudement et chaleureusement lorsqu'il était avec lui.

Tous les deux allaient doucement dans leurs relations. Apprenant à se connaître encore un peu. Et cela ne le gênait nullement. Au contraire. Et puis les baiser et les caresses dont le brun lui accordait, étaient pour l'instant pas mal suffisant. Suffisamment pour le rendre fou de désir.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

\- Bon et bien...je te dis bonne nuit, dit Draco debout dans la chambre d'Harry.

\- Tu vas dormir ?

\- Eh bien...oui...enfin je ne suis pas très fatigué...mais...

\- Et si tu restais avec moi . Suggéra le brun en se rapprochant du blond. J'en ai envie, lui susurra-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, avant de les embrasser.

\- C'est demandé si gentiment, que je ne peux pas refuser, accepta le blond entre deux baisers.

Doucement, Harry se décala et tout en ancrant son regard dans celui de son blond, se déshabilla lentement. Se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, il fit glisser sa chemise qui tomba silencieusement sur le sol.

Draco ne put retenir un gémissement d'envie lorsqu'il vit son brun se dénuder. N'attendant pas plus, il le suivit, se déshabillant aussi.

Le blond, une fois en boxer, s'avança vers Harry, posant ainsi ses mains sur les siennes qui étaient partis pour descendre le bas. Lentement, il attira le visage fin du brun et prit entre ses lèvres, les lèvres pulpeuses de son amant, lui donnant un baiser à couper le souffle. Un long frisson le parcourut, lorsque la langue d'Harry, entra en contact avec la sienne, jouant ensuite tendrement avec la sienne. Harry avait le goût d'un fruit défendu. C'était diablement bon. Il geignit, lorsqu'Harry caressa son sexe déjà bien tendu à travers son boxer.

\- J'ai...j'ai envie de toi, lui susurra Harry en se mordant la lèvre. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, continua-t-il avant de plonger sa main dans le boxer de son blond, afin de prendre la hampe dure de ce dernier, pour le caresser avec des mouvements amples.

\- Tu...tu es...sûr de toi, gémit entre deux souffles le blond.

\- Hn...oui, acquiesça le brun.

La bouche sèche, Draco partit à la découverte du torse d'Harry. Il le caressa, appréciant ainsi la douceur de sa peau hâlée. Il laissa descendre ses mains plus bas, avant de les déposer sur le pantalon. Il fit glisser le pantalon déjà ouvert et le boxer au sol, découvrant ainsi le sexe gonflé au bout duquel perlaient déjà des gouttes de pré-spermes. En prenant le sexe de son brun en main, il lui provoqua un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Harry se recula pour entraîner son blond vers son lit. Il s'allongea de tout son long, offrant son corps au regard rempli de désir au blond.

Draco se sentit durcir face à cette vision. Se sentant pas à l'aise dans son boxer, il le retira et s'approcha d'Harry qui venait de prendre une petite bouteille de lubrifiant cacher dans sa commode. Ce dernier en versa une petite quantité sur sa main, et d'un signe de tête appela le blond pour qu'il s'avance. Il fit glisser ses doigts humides le long de son torse, avant de prendre sa hampe pour y faire des va et vient souple, faisant grogner de plaisir le blond au-dessus de lui.

Amenant le visage de son amant vers le sien, il lui murmura « Prépare- moi. Je te veux en moi »

Le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, Draco l'embrassa passionnément avant de descendre ses mains sur son corps, arrivant jusqu'aux fesses qu'il écarta doucement, découvrant son intimité palpitante de désir. Avec hésitation, il le frôla d'un doigt, faisant sursauter le brun sous la douce caresse.

Gémissant d'impatience, Harry lui tendit la fiole. Plus dur que jamais, le blond laissa couler un peu de liquide sur son orifice, faisant gémir Harry de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit le liquide froid s'insinuer en lui. Draco introduisit son doigt en lui, savourant l'étroitesse de son amant dont il sentait les muscles se resserrer autour de lui. Il le prépara doucement et amoureusement, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort à l'idée que bientôt il s'enfoncerait dans cet endroit si chaud et accueillant. Harry grogna d'impatience et se retourna, se mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit, offrant ainsi à Draco une vue imprenable sur son intimité bien préparée.

\- Draco... Gémit-il. Vas-y. Je n'en peux plus.

Fou d'excitation et de désir, Draco prit son sexe gonflé dans sa main et posa son gland contre l'anus de son amant, poussant un long gémissement lorsqu'il passa la barrière de chair, son sexe glissant aisément à l'intérieur du brun.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, savourant les coups de reins de son blond. Les gestes doux de Draco le comblèrent mieux qu'aucun autre homme ne l'avait fait avant lui. Il poussa un soupir en sentant l'une des mains de son blond se refermer sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême tandis que telle une douce torture, celui-ci s'enfonçait lentement en lui.

Harry était chaud, étroit, ses muscles se resserrant spasmodiquement autour de sa verge tandis que ses bourses cognaient une fois doucement, une fois fortement contre la peau délicate de ses fesses. Lentement tout d'abord, puis de plus en vite, il commença à aller et venir en Harry qu'il sentit grossir dans sa main à chaque coup de rein.

N'y tenant plus, il explosa dans un râle rauque de plaisir, donnant un ultime coup de rein à son amant. Tout de suite après, Harry sous le plaisir, jouit, se déversant sur le lit.

Essoufflé, les deux amants se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur le matelas. Doucement, Harry se retourna et alla embrasser chaudement son amant qui répondit avec ferveur. Ce dernier recouvrit leur corps avec la couette.

Dans une étreinte humide et chaude, ils tentèrent de retrouver une respiration normale.

\- C'était...fantastique, murmura Draco.

\- Mieux que ça, susurra le brun la bouche collée dans le cou humide de sueur du blond.

\- Hn..., sourit le blond.

Ils savourèrent un instant leur étreinte, avant de plonger doucement dans un sommeil profond.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

En ce début d'après-midi, un silence pesant régnait dans le bureau de Narcissa. Celle-ci arborait une mine gravement fatiguée.

\- Narcissa est-ce que ça va ?, questionna le docteur Marcus.

\- Pas vraiment. Je me sens fatigué soudainement, lui souffla-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

\- C'est sûrement à cause de la reprise du traitement, intervint Harry. Après votre séance, je vous ramènerai dans votre chambre pour que vous puissiez vous reposer.

\- Oui, c'est une excellente idée, accepta Narcissa.

Narcissa se laissa retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil tout en fermant les yeux, tandis que Marcus et Harry se mirent à l'écart.

\- Vous pensez que la reprise d'un traitement va lui être bénéfique ?, lui demanda doucement Harry en regardant du coin de l'œil Narcissa.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux encore me prononcer, mais depuis qu'elle l'a commencé, elle m'a l'aire d'aller mieux. Et puis ce qui est magnifique, c'est que cela lui a permis de rallonger son cycle de vie. Si elle n'avait pas pris le traitement que vous lui avez proposé, elle serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Bien sur, mais je ne sais pas si la suite de ce traitement va lui permettre de rallonger sa vie encore.

\- Il nous manque plus qu'à espérer. Mais sachez que tout cela est grâce à vous. Vous lui avez comme sauvez la vie, même si c'est pour un temps. Et moi-même je vous en remercie.

\- Oh, ça me va droit au cœur. Mais...elle va beaucoup me manquer, lorsqu'elle...

\- Je sais, le coupa le médecin. À moi aussi.

\- Je me suis vraiment attaché à elle. C'est quelqu'un de formidable, malgré son fort caractère, rit doucement le brun.

\- Oui, mais vous avez su l'apprivoiser, sourit le médecin.

\- Hum...oui, souffla le brun toujours le regard posé sur Narcissa qui s'était endormis de fatigue.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

Comme tous les jours depuis sa venue au manoir, Pansy se chargeait de l'entretien de la maison et de préparer le repas. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, son panier à linge propre dessous ses bras, elle sortit de la buanderie pour y aller déposer les vêtements propres des occupants de la maison dans leur chambre respective.

Alors qu'elle marchait, tout en sifflotant un petit air de musique, elle passa dans le couloir où se trouver le grand bureau de Narcissa. S'apprêtant à passer devant, elle entendit frapper sur une machine à écrire. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit qui provenait du bureau. Déposant son panier au sol, elle s'avança et ouvrit tout aussi doucement la porte du bureau.

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la source du bruit. Elle vit Narcissa, assise sur son pupitre, en train de taper sur sa machine à écrire. À cette vue, elle soupira de bonheur. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la dame assise devant sa machine à écrire. Et la voir faire, la rendit heureuse, car cela lui montra que dame Malefoy avait repris le goût d'écrire.

Lentement, pour ne pas se faire voir, elle referma la porte. Tout de suite après, elle se cala contre la porte avec un beau sourire aux lèvres et une main posée au niveau du cœur. Entendre les frappes de Narcissa sur sa machine, lui fit réellement du bien.

Elle se pencha pour récupérer son panier à linge et toujours avec le sourire, elle s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

\- Bouh, s'écria la voix du blond derrière Harry qui était en train de se préparer un sandwich.

\- Mince Draco, tu m'as fait peur. Regarde, j'ai mis de la mayonnaise partout, gronda faussement le brun.

\- Hum, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant, lui sourit Draco.

\- Humph... bon ça va ce n'est pas trop grave, lui sourit en retour Harry. Où étais-tu ?

\- En ville. D'ailleurs j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer.

\- Oh, vas-y dis moi, répliqua le brun en se retournant pour faire face au blond.

\- Je viens de recevoir une lettre. Lettre qui me dit que l'une de mes nouvelles va être publiée par un magazine littéraire américain. Je suis heureux tu ne peux pas savoir, lui sourit Draco, tout content. C'est fantastique.

\- Oui. Je suis hyper content pour toi, répondit Harry en allant prendre le blond dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attendais d'être enfin publié, je suis...je suis...tss, je n'ai même pas de mot pour décrire mon état, rit le blond tout en serrant les mains d'Harry entre les siennes.

\- Tu devrais le dire à ta mère.

\- Non, non je ne cr-...

\- Si, coupa Harry. Je crois que tu devrais le lui dire. Elle sera contente pour toi, j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle me montre peu d'enthousiasme et que cela me refroidis. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Oui, mais tente et tu verras.

\- Bon, de toute façon si je ne vais pas, tu ne vas pas me lâcher, hum?

\- Exactement, lui sourit Harry en déposant un petit bisou sur son nez. Si tu veux je t'accompagne.

\- Ce serait super. Très bonne idée. Allons-y maintenant.

\- Ok, accepta le brun en délaissant son pauvre sandwich à moitié fait.

Narcissa était en train de relire l'un de ses passages qu'elle venait de finir d'écrire, vérifiant qu'il ne manquait rien quand Harry, accompagné de Draco entra dans son bureau.

Celle-ci elle vit son fils s'approcher d'elle prudemment et Harry resté en retrait. Fronçant des sourcils, elle se demanda ce que son fils voulait. C'était rare que ce dernier vienne la déranger dans bureau.

\- Mère, je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Eh bien un peu, avoua sa mère. J'étais concentré sur mon écrit.

\- Vous avez repris l'écriture ? s'étonna Draco

\- Puisque je te le dis, répliqua Narcissa en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Doucement Draco s'approcha d'elle et alla s'asseoir face elle. Le sentant près d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers lui. Et là un tilt se fit dans sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais prêté plus attention à son fils. Elle n'avait jamais vu à quel point celui-ci était devenu un homme. Un très bel homme. Elle avait bien sûr toujours su que son fils était beau, comme son père d'ailleurs, mais là, c'était indéniable. Draco était le portrait cracher de son père, bien qu'il ait certains traits d'elle.

\- Mère ? Intervint Draco la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me déranger ? J'espère que ce n'ait pas pour des broutilles.

\- Non. J'étais venu pour vous dire que..., il leva les yeux vers Harry qui l'incita à continuer, pour venir vous dire que l'une de mes nouvelles va être publiée.

\- Une de tes nouvelles?

\- Celle sur laquelle je travaillais à l'étranger. Elle a été accepté par un trimestriel littéraire américain.

\- Hum. L'utilisation de mon nom ton donné accès aux plus prestigieuses écoles de littérature, aux meilleures universités et aux cercles professionnels les plus fermés. Bravo mon fils, dit-elle d'un air pas du tout enthousiaste et tout tapant des mains.

\- Ne pouvez pas simplement être heureuse pour moi ? Me féliciter ? Est-ce vraiment trop vous demander?, finit-il énervé et essoufflé sous les yeux écarquillés de sa mère et d'Harry. Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps ici. J'en ai assez. Je suis fatigué de me battre contre vous. Fatigué et lassé, souffla Draco avant de s'en aller du bureau, passant devant un Harry qui était resté figé sur place.

\- Narcissa, pourquoi ? lui souffla Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je ne le comprends pas. Je lui ai dit bravo, s'expliqua Narvissa.

\- Moi je le comprends. C'est vous que je ne comprends Narcissa, finit le brun avant de s'en aller à son tour, pour aller rejoindre Draco.

Narcissa souffla de dépit. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle était allé trop loin. Mais comme toujours, c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle dise toujours le mot de trop. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle était contente pour son fils. Elle savait qu'il avait travaillé dur pour écrire ses nouvelles. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas simplement dit félicitation et c'est tout ? Pourquoi ?

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

\- Draco ? Intervint Harry en pénétrant dans la chambre du blond. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prépare mes affaires. Je pars à l'hôtel. Je m'en vais une bonne fois pour tout de cette maison, dit Draco tout en fourrant ses habits dans une valise.

\- Draco, calme toi. Tu ne devrais pas partir. Tu-...

\- Non, arrête Harry. Arrête. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais là je ne veux plus t'écouter. Tu as été témoin, non . Tu as bien vu, qu'entre ma mère et moi la discussion n'est pas tendre. J'ai assez donné, Harry. Assez, souffla Draco.

\- Draco, répliqua Harry en s'approchant de lui. Quand je disais que ta mère avait besoin de toi, c'était vrai. Elle besoin de toi, surtout maintenant.

\- Là, j'ai réellement du mal à te croire. Je ne veux plus que tu me dises ça. Je pars et je ne reviens pas.

\- Draco attend, tu...

\- Pars avec moi, dit soudainement le blond. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici, Pansy et Marcus pourront très bien s'occuper de ma mère.

\- Je...je ne peux pas Draco. Ta mère ne va pas très bien.

\- Je sais, mais elle a toujours eu une santé fragile. Allez, viens avec moi, redemanda le blond en collant son front à celui d'Harry.

Cependant, Harry se décolla sous les froncements de sourcils de Draco, et souffla un bon coup.

\- Non, non je t'ai dit que...

\- Mais ils retrouveront bien une autre personne pour s'occuper d'elle, Harry...

\- Tu ne comprends pas Draco, le coupa Harry. Ta mère est en train de mourir.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **A votre avis, quelle sera la réaction de Draco? Que va-t-il faire?**

 **A la prochaine pour la suite qui sera la dernière, avant l'épilogue.**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre, avant l'épilogue.**

 **J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire. Moi j'ai aimé l'écrire, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs :).**

 **Note 1 : Donc, comme je vous le disais, c'est le dernier chapitre. Donc cela veut dire que ma petite fiction est fini.**

 **Note 2 : Je remercie Cynderel pour m'avoir fait remarqué que je m'étais confondu sur les maladies. Lily, la maman d'Harry, avait eu un cancer de la gorge et Narcissa a un cancer du foie. Je m'excuse pour cette petite erreur. Erreur que j'ai rectifié.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **\- Cynderel : Tu as bien fait de me le faire remarqué. Je m'excuse de cette erreur. Mais je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira :)**

 **\- Marie: Oui, c'est vrai Narcissa est difficile à comprendre au début, mais après on sait pourquoi elle est comme ça.**

 **Bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 **L'infirmier**

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, demanda Draco.

\- Elle...elle est atteinte d'un cancer. D'un cancer du foie plus précisément. J'étais tenu au secret professionnel. Je ne pouvais le relever à personne. Il lui reste très peu de temps.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Draco sortit de sa chambre à grands pas suivit de près par Harry.

Harry était resté à l'extérieur du bureau de Narcissa. Posé contre la porte fermée il pouvant entendre la voix de Draco s'élever.

\- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste. Que tu ne le dises à personne, d'accord, mais à moi. Ton fils. Bon sang, cria la voix de Draco.

\- Tu ne t'as pas dit que je cherchais tout simplement à te protéger, s'éleva la voix de Narcissa.

\- Me protéger de quoi, hein. Que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, c'est une chose, mais de ne pas me mettre au courant de ta maladie en est une autre, gronda Draco.

\- Que se passe-t-il, intervint la voix soudaine de Théo qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Redemanda Pansy envers Harry qui était resté silencieux.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Draco encore rouge de colère.

\- Ce qui se passe ? C'est qu'elle nous a menti. À nous tous, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Harry baissa légèrement la tête. Il se sentait tout de même honteux, car lui était courant et pas eux. Pas Draco. Draco pourrait lui en vouloir pour ça. Et malgré tout, il pourrait le comprendre, même si cette constatation lui fit mal.

\- Elle est mourante et elle nous le cache, continua-t-il sous les yeux ouverts de stupeur du couple. Ça veut dire à quel point on compte. Qu'elle meurt seule si c'est ce qu'elle veut, finit-il furieusement avant de s'en aller.

Passant devant Harry, Pansy entra dans le bureau et se dirigea vers Narcissa.

\- Narcissa, est-ce vrai ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi assumer cette épreuve sans notre soutien ? Demanda Pansy peiné.

\- Allez-vous-en.

\- Mais...

\- Pansy !? S'exclama la voix de Théo. Sortons.

\- Vous ? dit Pansy envers Harry. Vous m'avez menti. Et dire que je vous ai cru, que je vous faisais confiance. Vous me dégoûtez, finit-elle avant de sortir précipitamment du bureau, suivi de près par son mari qui jeta un regard noir mal contenu envers le brun, figé sur place.

Alors qu'il allait lui aussi sortir, il se fit arrêter par la voix de Narcissa.

\- Pas vous, dit-elle fermement.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez, commença Harry déboussolé.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, ironisa Narcissa.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Draco se préparait à partir. Il fallait qu'il le sache.

\- Harry ! Cette décision ne vous appartenez pas, continua Narcissa en colère.

\- Narcissa, je vous en prie. Rappelez-vous ce que vous aviez ressenti lorsque votre mari vous a été enlevé. Toutes ses choses que vous auriez eu aimé lui dire si vous en aviez eu le temps. Vous en avez conscience que c'est de cette chance dont vous privez à Draco.

\- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que je m'employais peut-être à vouloir protéger mon fils.

\- La seule personne que vous protéger c'est vous et personne d'autre.

\- Arrêtez ça suffit, coupa court Narcissa toujours en colère. Demain à la première heure, vous aurez quitté ma maison, finit-elle.

N'ayant plus rien ajouter, Harry s'en aller, laissant derrière lui Narcissa qui avait du mal à reprendre contenance tant la colère la submergeait.

 **o000oooo0000ooo**

Le lendemain matin arriva doucement. Narcissa était déjà dans son bureau en train de continuer à taper son manuscrit.

Alors qu'elle allait taper un nouveau un paragraphe, on frappa à sa porte. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, et alla la déverrouiller.

\- Maman, s'exclama la voix de son fils, alors qu'elle était repartie s'asseoir à sa place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Finir notre conversation.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était tout dit, continua-t-elle.

\- Humph..., souffla le blond en lançant un regard équivoque à sa mère.

\- Hum vas-y, assieds-toi, souffla-t-elle en retour.

\- C'est important et tu les sais, rajouta Draco en allant s'asseoir près d'elle. Tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais me cacher ça jusqu'au bout .

\- Sur mon lit de mort, tu viens m'expliquer jusqu'à quel point je t'ai blessé .

\- Humph... s'esclaffa faussement le blond. Je suis réellement et sincèrement désole de ne pas avoir été là. Et plus que tout, je regrette de ne pas avoir été le fils que tu aurais voulu.

Un silence douloureux s'installa face aux dires de Draco. Pensait-il vraiment cela ? Narcissa se sentit soudainement mal. Une douleur sourde s'installa au creux de sa poitrine.

\- Ton père avait voulu rester à la maison ce soir-là, commença-t-elle. Mais j'ai insisté pour que l'on sorte en ville. Il voulait alors qu'on fasse appel à un chauffeur, mais je tenais à ce qu'on soit seul rien que tous les deux, poursuivit-elle. Si j'avais su, souffla-t-elle.

Draco resta un moment silencieux face à l'aveu de sa mère. Il pouvait voir à quel point sa mère s'en voulait, se rejetant ainsi la faute sur elle. Expirant un coup, il regarda sa mère qui avait détourné la tête de lui.

\- Je t'aime maman, lui dit-il alors soudainement faisant retourner la tête de sa mère vers lui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Draco fit demi-tour, mais avant de s'en aller il put entendre sa mère le réclamer.

\- S'il te plaît, attends, s'exclama d'une voix briser Narcissa.

Mais Draco avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui. Elle ferma les yeux de douleur, laissant des petites larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

\- Je peux entrer, intervint la voix de Narcissa en entrant dans la chambre d'Harry qui finissait de ranger ses vêtements dans sa valise.

Se retournant vers elle, « Oui »

\- J'aimerais que vous restiez, s'exclama Narcissa.

\- Pourquoi Narcissa ? Demanda Harry un peu perplexe.

\- Eh bien...la mort me terrifie et je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter seul, avoua-t-elle.

\- Si vous teniez à ce que je reste, alors je resterais, s'exclama Harry les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Mais plus de traitements, continua-t-elle.

\- Mais il reste encore une semaine avant de finir le cycle et...

\- Non, le coupa Narcissa, Ça me rend trop malade et je ne peux pas écrire dans cet état-là.

\- Mais il y a des solutions. On peut ajuster les doses et...

\- Il faut vraiment que je termine mon roman, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, Je suis prête à vous soumettre les premiers chapitres, et je suis persuadé que vous allez les adorer. Vous êtes entré à mon service pour m'accompagner durant mes touts derniers jours et par miracle vous avez transformé ces quelques jours en semaines et puis en mois. Vous les avez rendus plus lumineux et plus vivant que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible, rajouta-t-elle en mettant ses mains au niveau de son cœur.

Les yeux brillant de larmes contenues, Harry s'exprima « Je crois...je crois que...que c'est au-dessus de...mes forces »

\- Mon enfant, mon enfant, s'exclama Narcissa en avança plus pour prendre les mains d'Harry entre les siennes. Vous m'avez tellement donné. Vous avez lutté à mes côtés, comme vous l'aviez fait auprès de votre mère. Vous êtes devenu mon inspiration. Mais il s'agit maintenant de le finir avec panache, finit-elle en ancrant son regard doux dans celui mouillé et ému du brun.

Doucement, elle prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et l'approcha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Allez, allez, dit-elle doucement en brisant l'étreinte.

\- C'est...c'est d'accord, souffla alors Harry.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

Le lendemain, c'est dans une ambiance calme que les habitants de la maison vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

Harry après avoir pris en déjeuner seul dans la cuisine, était parti voir Narcissa qui était comme depuis quelque temps devant sa machine à écrire à taper la suite de son roman.

\- J'ai apprécié lire ce livre. Je le trouve bien mieux que le précédent, s'exclama Harry en déposant le livre en question sur la table de chevet de Narcissa.

\- J'en suis ravie. J'espérais qu'il vous plaise plus que l'autre, lui sourit-elle en arrêtant d'écrire. Tenez, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un petit tas de feuille.

\- C'est...

\- Oui. C'est les premiers chapitres du roman. Profitez de votre après-midi de liberté pour commencer à les lires. Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez.

\- Eh bien. Je vais faire ça, lui sourit le brun.

\- Et après aller voir mon fils. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous en veuille pour ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais malade.

\- Oui. S'il veut bien se montrer, rit le brun nerveusement.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

Draco pointa le bout de son nez seulement vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Hier, après sa discussion avec sa mère, il était sorti prendre l'air. Il avait eu besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension accumulée d'un coup après la révélation.

Entrant dans la maison, il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de boire un verre d'eau fraîche. Dans la pièce il croisa Pansy qui était assise, les yeux dans les vagues.

\- Pansy !, s'exclama Draco d'une voix fatigué.

\- Oh Draco ! Dit-elle d'une voix tout aussi fatigué.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pas trop. Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. Et aux vues de tes cernes, je suppose que toi aussi.

\- Oui, souffla le blond. Tu as vu ma mère ce matin .

\- Oui, elle était de bonne humeur malgré...

\- Je vois. Elle essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oui, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle m'a vivement rabroué, rit-elle doucement.

\- Humph... Je ne sais pas si je dois aller la voir. J'hésite.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Cependant, je te conseille d'aller voir Harry. Moi je suis en colère contre lui parce qu'il m'a menti, mais il t'a aussi menti. Je pense que vous devez parler étant donné que vous êtes dans une relation.

\- Je...oui je pense qu'il est préférable. Je vais aller maintenant.

\- Hum, fais ça.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles, qu'il s'en alla en direction de la chambre d'Harry.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

\- Salut, dit Draco sur le pas de la porte d'Harry qui se redressa sur son lit.

\- Salut, souffla doucement Harry en déposant le script qui lisait à côté de lui. Je suppose que tu veux des explications.

\- A vrai dire... Je ne sais même pas. Tu vas encore me dire que tu étais tenu au secret professionnel.

\- J'avais signé un contrat et dedans il y avait une clause de confidentialité. Je n'avais aucun droit de révéler la maladie de ta mère. Mais crois-moi, à plusieurs reprises j'ai voulu te le dire à toi et aux autres, mais je m'empêchais à chaque fois. Et quand je te l'ai dit, je me suis senti soulagé. Je m'excuse sincèrement et profondément de ne pas te l'avoir dit. De t'avoir caché quelque chose de capital. Je comprendrais si tu veux qu'on arrête ou...

\- Non. Non je...je ne veux pas qu'on arrête, dit Draco en s'asseyant près d'Harry. Je t'en veux, oui, pour m'avoir caché ça, mais je comprends. Enfin un peu, rajouta-t-il.

\- Je suis rassuré, soupira Harry. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, nous deux. Je tiens énormément à toi et...

\- Chut, je sais. Moi aussi, le coupa Draco avant d'aller l'embrasser.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

Pansy entra dans le bureau de Narcissa avec un plateau entre les mains, où étaient déposés, une viennoiserie et un thé pour Narcissa qui était en train de peindre.

En la voyant, Narcissa s'arrêta et accueillit chaleureusement sa gouvernante.

\- Oh Pansy. Vous tombez bien. J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous, lui dit-elle souriante.

Déposant le plateau, elle avança près de Narcissa qui trifouiller dans ses toiles posées sur le sol contre le mur.

\- Oh, Narcissa, souffla-t-elle lorsque cette dernière lui tendit un tableau sur lequel elle était magnifiquement bien représentée.

\- J'espérais à parvenir à saisir au plus près votre beauté. Je ne vous ai jamais dit à quel point vous étiez belle, dit-elle à Pansy qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant l'émotion était forte. De la haut, vos parents admirent cette beauté et cette grâce qui sont les vôtres avec une infinie fierté, je vous l'assure, rajouta-t-elle dans beau sourire faisant sourire en retour la jeune femme émue.

\- Je vous remercie, s'exprima-t-elle avant d'aller prendre Narcissa dans ses bras qui l'accepta chaleureusement.

\- Merci, lui chuchota Pansy encore ébranlé.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

Après avoir laissé comme à son habitude Narcissa seule dans on bureau pour qu'elle puisse écrire en toute tranquillité. Harry, s'était dirigé en direction de la cuisine pour y aller déposer le plateau vide de repas de Narcissa.

En arrivant il croisa Pansy, qui était en train de se préparer un thé. Mal à l'aise il déposa son plateau sur la table de la cuisine, avant de vouloir faire demi-tour. Cependant la voix de Pansy l'arrêta.

\- Une petite tasse de thé ?, proposa alors Pansy.

Harry, ébahis, ne sut pas d'abord quoi répondre. Pansy lui avait parlé calmement, sans animosité. Après ce qu'il c'était passé lors de la révélation, Pansy était partie en colère contre lui, et il la comprenait. Alors il avait pensé que celle-ci ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Mais la voir, là, lui proposer une tasse de thé, gentiment, le troubla, mais au fond lui, lui fit plaisir, car la jeune femme n'était, en réalité, pas rancunière.

\- Oui, volontiers, répondit-il alors encore surpris.

Pansy servit deux tasses et s'avança vers Harry pour lui donner la sienne, avec un fin sourire.

\- Merci, remercia Harry.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Pansy en hochant la tête toujours avec son fin sourire, avant de se détourner de lui, le laissant dégustant sa tasse de thé.

Harry la regarda partir, avant d'esquisser un sourire, pour ensuite porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

Lorsque Draco entra dans le bureau de sa mère, cette dernière était concentrée sur son écrit. De ce fait, elle ne le vit pas avancer pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin, avant de faire demi-tour. Cependant, elle arrêta sa tâche lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas lourd.

\- Draco, s'exclama-t-elle faisant arrêter son fils dans sa manœuvre.

\- Maman, dit-il en s'avança vers elle.

\- Oh, Draco, débita-t-elle d'une voix coupé en prenant son fils dans ses bras lorsqu'il se retrouva accroupi près d'elle. Mon bébé, souffla-t-elle en brisant l'étreinte pour toucher le visage de son fils qui s'illumina de bonheur. Mon bébé. Je t'aime plus que tout.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il ému.

\- Je suis si désolé de ne pas savoir comment te le montrer.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-il.

\- Mais je t'aime de la tête aux pieds. Tu as beau être un homme et faire le double de ma taille, tu resteras toujours mon petit bébé, rajouta-t-elle en le reprenant dans ses bras.

Lui donnant un baiser sur la joue, Draco lui redit « Je t'aime tellement maman. Tellement ».

Ils restèrent aussi longtemps dans les bras l'un et l'autre, savourant avec bonheur cette étreinte merveilleuse après toutes ses années.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

Seule dans son bureau, après que son fils soit parti, Narcissa continua de taper avec bonheur le reste de son roman non sans faire attention à l'heure qui tournait.

Avec enthousiasme, elle s'arracha à taper le dernier paragraphe de son écrit. Encore quelques mots et celui-ci sera enfin fini à sa plus grande joie et fierté. Son dernier roman allait enfin voir le jour. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière et comblée d'avoir terminé un de ses écrits. Pourtant celui-ci était devenu un héritage. Un très bel héritage qui elle espérait sera accueilli avec chaleur.

Tapant le dernier mot de la fin, elle se laissa aller sur son siège un petit moment, avant de prendre la feuille entre ses mains et la serrer contre elle comme amoureusement. Doucement, elle l'amena devant ses yeux, laissant glisser ses yeux sur les lignes qui tachaient la feuille.

Dans un sourire, elle déposa un baiser sur la feuille avant de la déposer sur le gros tas de feuilles posait près d'elle.

Lentement, elle se leva et prit les feuilles avec elle. Elle sortit de son bureau pour aller se diriger vers la chambre d'Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva devant celle-ci. La porte était ouverte, mais Harry n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il devait sûrement être avec Draco. Alors elle pénétra dans l'habitation pour y aller déposer son manuscrit sur le lit, en évidence. Harry allait enfin pouvoir lire les derniers chapitres de son roman, et elle espérait que comme les autres chapitres, ceux-ci lui plairont.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit, qu'Harry entra dans sa chambre après avoir passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de Draco qui l'avait laissé sur la pas de sa porte après l'avoir embrasser amoureusement.

En entrant dans sa chambre, ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur son lit, là où le manuscrit, déposé plus tôt par Narcissa y était. S'avança vers son lit, il s'y assit avant de prendre les feuilles dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était la suite du roman, il s'installa confortablement dans son lit.

Il n'était pas encore très fatigué, alors autant lire un peu. Doucement, il commença sa lecture et au fil de sa lecture de nombreux sourire se dessinaient sur ses lèvres, puis des léger rire sortaient de sa bouche.

Tout le reste de la nuit, il le passa , à dévorer ses derniers chapitres qui étaient tout bonnement incroyables et beaux. Il n'avait plus de doute. Ce roman était vraiment magnifique. Magnifiquement bien écrit. Des autres livres qu'il avait lu, celui-ci était de loin, son préféré. Le meilleur. Il avait hâte de dire à Narcissa à quel point ce roman était géniale.

C'est avec joie qu'il s'endormit, attendant ainsi avec impatience le jour suivant.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

C'est avec bonne humeur qu'Harry, avec le manuscrit du dernier roman en main, entra dans la chambre de Narcissa, encore plongeait dans le noir par les rideaux fermés.

\- Bonjour, s'exclama-t-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin, continua-t-il en allant ouvrir grand les rideaux. Naricissa, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, enchaîna-t-il en s'approchant du lit, Je l'ai trouvé tout bonnement incroyable et on dirait-..., mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Narcissa, le visage pâle et les yeux fermés. Na-Narcissa!

Aucune réaction.

\- Mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-il en état de choc, faisant ainsi tomber le manuscrit au sol.

Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle, puis prit son pou qui ne battait plus. Doucement il prit ses mains froides dans les siennes, avant de laisser couler ses larmes de tristesse.

Auprès de Narccissa, posé sur la commode, le bouquet de tournesol, que cette dernière regardait tous les jours et tous les soirs depuis que Harry le lui avait offert, s'était fané, s'éteignant ainsi, en même temps que la propriétaire de la chambre.

Au sol, le manuscrit s'était étalé, éparpillant ainsi toutes ses feuilles. Cependant, sur l'une d'entre elles on distinguait la première page du manuscrit, où était inscrit en majuscules et en gras, le titre de ce dernier roman.

 _ **Touchée : L'Ami Du Cœur**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà pour ce dernier chapitre. QU'en avez-vous pensé?**_

 _ **Narcissa n'est plus de ce monde. C'est bien triste.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**_

 _ **A la prochaine pour l'épilogue.**_

 _ **Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde :). Alors j'ai décidé de posté enfin la fin de ma petite fiction. C'est l'épilogue.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Note 1: Alors je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'était vraiment sympa de votre part et cela m'a bien sûr fait beaucoup plaisir. Donc merci. Et je remercie ceux aussi qui m'ont mit dans leur favoris.**

 **Note 2: Donc voilà c'est la fin de cette fiction que j'ai adoré écrire. Mais je reviendrais avec une autre, bientôt, même très bientôt.**

 **Réponses aux review anonymes:**

 **\- Guest: Snnifff oui, je te comprend, la fin du chapitre 6 est très triste. Mais voilà l'épilogue qui j'espère saura te plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 **L'infirmier**

 **Épilogue**

Nous étions, Draco, Théo, Marcus, Pansy et moi debout devant la falaise sur laquelle il y a quelques jours de cela, Narcissa m'avait emmené. Comme elle me l'avait dit, c'était en cet endroit qu'elle avait souhaité que ces cendres, comme celle de son mari, soient jetées. Et nous avons bien sûr respecté son vœux.

Tous ensemble, nous étions, là, à regarder cet endroit merveilleux qui renfermait les plus beaux souvenirs de Narcissa. Ici, elle pourra enfin retrouver son bien-aimé mari. C'est ici qu'elle reposera en paix.

Draco, tenant d'une main l'urne et de l'autre la mienne fermement, regardait d'un regard triste et mélancolique le paysage qui s'offrait à nous. Je pouvais ressentir toute sa tristesse, mais je me disais que c'était normal. Il venait de perdre son dernier parent. Mais comme je l'avais promis à Narcissa, je serais là. Pour lui. Toujours.

Je sentis Draco retirer doucement sa main de la mienne pour s'approcher de Pansy, tout en ouvrant l'urne et y verser un peu de cendre sur le couvercle. Il le tendit vers une Pansy encore larmoyante de tristesse.

Tentant de ravaler ses larmes, elle prit dans ses mains tremblantes, le couvercle, le regardant avec douleur.

\- Vas-y, fais-le, lui dit Théo près d'elle.

Doucement, elle jeta les cendres, avant de se remettre à pleurer dans les bras réconfortant de son mari.

Calmement, elle se reprit avant de se retourner vers moi et me tendre le couvercle, sur lequel Draco y versa une nouvelle fois les cendres. Il leva sa tête vers moi et m'offrit un fin sourire, pour ensuite m'encourager à faire comme Pansy.

Je me retournais vers le paysage devant moi, et restais un moment silencieux, me ressassant le jour où je me tenais là avec Narcissa. Fermant, les yeux je respirais un bon coup, puis je jetais les cendres dans l'air.

Puis ce fut au tour de Théo, Marcus et enfin Draco qui s'était avancé un peu plus au bord de la falaise.

\- Adieu maman, l'entendis-je dire d'une voix brisée, avant de verser le reste des cendres.

Après cela, nous restions là, encore un moment, avant de rentrer au manoir vide désormais, de la présence de Narcissa.

 **O000oooo0000ooo**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Narcissa n'était plus de ce monde et aujourd'hui nous étions tous présent dans son bureau, sauf Draco qui m'avait prévenu de son léger retard, en compagnie du notaire qui était venu nous lire le testament de Narcissa.

Draco arriva dix minutes plus tard, avec un livre en main. Il s'avança vers moi et me le donna. Doucement je le pris en main et lisais le titre.

 _ **Touchée: L'Ami du cœur,**_ lis-je dans ma tête. J'ouvris le livre et tombais sur la première page où était inscrit _**« Pour Harry. Qui m'a offert une deuxième chance »**_. Je laissais alors ma main glisser sur la page.

\- Le testament de Mme Malefoy est relativement simple, s'exclama la voix soudaine du notaire en s'approchant de nous. Elle laisse tous ses biens matériels à vous tous, nous dit-il. Elle lègue sa propriété et terre attenante à Pansy et Théodore Nott.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'exprima d'une voix surprise Pansy.

\- Et tout le reste à Draco, continua-t-il. Je prendrais le temps de vous exposer ultérieurement en détail les conséquences que cela aura pour vous, rajouta-t-il à l'attention de Draco qui acquiesça. Et enfin il y a vous, me dit-il me surprenant.

\- Moi, dis-je ahuris.

\- Oui, affirma le notaire.

J'échangeais un regard surpris avec Draco, avant de regarder le notaire qui continua dans son lancer.

\- Le plus simple est que je lise ce qu'elle a écrit à votre sujet, me dit-il dans un sourire. Harry Potter devra percevoir l'intégralité des sommes acquises en titre de salaire en tant qu'infirmier particulier à mon service. Toutefois, convenu par contrat, Mr Potter a perdu l'avantage pécuniaire promis pour sa discrétion sur mon état de santé pour l'avoir révélé à mes proches. Mais compte tenue de ses autres succès à son crédit, je lui lègue mon dernier ouvrage en intégralité, comme valeur symbolique et financière relevant ainsi de ma succession. Je peux vous assurer que les recettes de ce livre relèveront avec facilité ceux des autres livres, me dit-il.

\- C'est-c'est trop...je ne peux pas, dis-je le souffla coupé.

\- Et je souhaite qu'il prenne enfin le temps de voyager. Je crois savoir que le Sud de l'Italie est très agréable cette période si de l'année. Tel est ma dernière volonté, finit-il.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de ma bouche.

\- Je vous remercie Mr Trent, s'exclama Draco.

\- En fait, il reste encore une dernière chose, fit-il. Si mon cher fils Draco a échoué dans d'innombrables domaines, continua-t-il envers un Draco ébahis. Ce n'est pas dans celui de guide touristique et celui de l'amour. Clin d'œil appuyé. Affectueusement Narcissa, finit-il en souriant à Draco qui lui sourit en retour, avant de se retourner vers moi et de me tendre sa main que je pris avec joie dans la mienne.

Nous nous regardons tous avec bonheur. Pansy et Théo dans les bras de l'un et l'autre se regardèrent ensuite amoureusement avant de se donner un petit baiser.

Je sentis Draco s'approcher de moi, avant de me prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Bon et bien je crois que l'Italie nous attend, me dit-il en riant légèrement.

\- Je crois bien que oui, lui dis-je en le regardant.

Je me laissais aller dans les bras de mon homme, tout en souriant et fermant les yeux.

En venant travaillant ici, j'ai fait la rencontre de personne formidable. Mais surtout j'ai trouvé l'amour. Et cela, grâce à Narcissa. Elle sera toujours ancrée en moi. Comme j'ai été un second souffle pour elle, et l'avais été pour moi aussi. Même si mes débuts ici n'avaient pas été incroyables, avec le temps j'avais su me faire une place dans cette demeure et dans le cœur de cette dame magnifique.

\- Merci, susurrais-je toujours contre Draco.

Merci pour tout.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà c'est la fin. Alors comment trouvez-vous cet épilogue? Aimé? Ou pas aimé?**

 **Je vous dis surement à très bientôt, car j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une nouvelle fiction qui a déjà un prologue et deux chapitres déjà bien écris, et là je suis en train d'entamer le chapitre 3. Il se peut que demain dans la journée je poste au moins le prologue, pour voir si l'idée de ma fiction vous plait. Nouvelle fiction qui s'intitulera "La lettre oubliée" donc si vous voyez une fiction avec ce titre, vous serez que c'est de moi ahaha lol :P**

 **Je sais que j'avais dit que j'allais me concentré sur ma nouvelle fiction sur le fandom Naruto, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi me concentrer sur le fandom de Harry Potter, alors voilà.**

 **En plus cette fiction aura elle aussi peut-être 6 chapitres et un épilogue, ou peut-être moins, je ne sais pas encore.**

 **Voilà, voilà, j'arrête mon bla-bla et je vous laisse. Moi je vais me coucher :P**

 **A la prochaine.**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review?**


End file.
